Key Before Time
by Dragon9132000
Summary: Nowe is a new Keyblade Wielder, and he is now done with his training and is ready to step foot on his first journey on a world called the Mysterious Beyond. There Nowe will meet some interesting kid. and will be forced to protect this world from the wrath of a fallen enemy, Sharptooth and the creature of the dark. Will Nowe and his new friends be able to stop Sharptooth.
1. Prologue

The Prologue

There was a world where dinosaurs still rule the land and roamed free. There once was a young longneck named Littlefoot, and littlefoot was a optimistic with a kind heart. He was the kid who would make a friend in an instant and never judge many other dinosaurs. He had many friends and they were different types of dinosaur. His friend were Cera the threehorn, Ducky the swimmer, Petrie the flyer, Spike the spiketail, Chomper the sharptooth, and Ruby the fast runner. They are courage kids and had big habit of getting in trouble with their folks but they always found a way out of also had many different adventure that most kids wouldn't have and have met many new friends on their journey. But there next adventure was something they never even saw coming with an old foe that is returning with revenge. With a new ally known as the new hero of light or better known as the keyblade wielder. This new hero is ready for everything that the worlds will throw at him, but with the help of his new friend maybe he will discover new about himself.


	2. Nowe's Beginning

Chapter One: Nowe the New Keyblade Wielder

Nowe Storm was a 14 year old boy with a big heart for others, and was a strong keyblade wielder. He was chosen by the key blade at the age of 5. Nowe is an orphan, because like most world his was attacked by the darkness. The worst part was the darkness didn't come only for hearts but they came for him and his mother. They both had the ability to wield a key blade and was a big threat to them. No one on his world made it and were all taken away by the darkness. Nowe's mother fought so bravely but was defeat by the swarm of heartless that invaded their world. As a young Nowe ran looking for his mother, he saw her fighting off the invader but he was easily struck down by the a group of heartless. with a sense of anger Nowe ran up and with one slash of his key blade blew away the heartless surrounding his mother. She was very weak, and before she close her eyes for the last time she looked up to her son and said "Never forget there is hope, and that your heart will lead the way for you, and once you are older you will understand what this all means. Please remember I will always be with you, even though you may not see me but I will always be with you. Remember even in the deepest darkness there is a light that will push away the darkness, now go and goodbye Nowe always remember follow your heart". His mother laid the the ground saying goodbye to her 5 year old child, and has she started to close her eyes she toke the necklace around her neck, and in trusted it with her son has she closed her eyes for the last time. Nowe stood up with tears in his eyes, and a light was flashing out of his hand, and Nowe had a keyblade in his hand, and when he saw it he knew what to do and then Nowe necklace in trusted by his mother started to glow brightly and as the light carried him away from his world. The necklace brought to disney castle, and was very injured. He was found by King Mickey, and from that there forward he was taken in and was training with King Mickey, and Yen Sid to become a keyblade master and maybe one day he could protect the worlds and prevent what happen to his world.

( 9 Years Later )

There stand was a somewhat tall, longed blonde haired kid with blue eyes sparring with King Mickey. Nowe said " Come on Mickey is that all you got because at this rate I will never be ready to finally leave his world". Then Mickey was hit Nowe with everything he got but after 9 years of train with him Nowe knew all of his tricks, and his moves. Nowe skills had grown over the year maybe even surpassed King Mickey. During his years living with King Mickey, and his other friend Nowe train everyday with each one of his friend, and even learned how to use two keyblades at once. Other than training with the keyblade Nowe was a prodigy with using his magic skills, because Nowe was born with magical abilities with the necklace that was given to him by his mother. This was the day when he finally leaves Disney castle to finally go out and see the worlds out there. Nowe then said " OK lets end this Mickey" then summoned his seconded keyblade Fenrir and sent Mickey flying then ended the sparring session. After they fought they gave each other a friendly look, and then Mickey lead Nowe back to Yen Sid. When he saw his former master Yen Sid said " Nowe it has been 9 year when you started to train with us, and now it is time for you to go, and see the world out there. The heartless are causing trouble still, but before you go you need to get a new outfit. Nowe saw the three fairies, and then they casted a spell on Nowe's former clothes, and now he wore a white and black outfit (that was like Sora's final form). Then Nowe summoned his keyblades, but he didn't have his keyblade in his hand but two different ones. Nowe held Oathkeeper, and Oblivion, and Nowe was amazed at his new Keyblades. Nowe was really the person of words but he said thank you to everyone, and rested for the next day the day where he could finally leave and help fight in the war against the darkness.

That day before he left disney castle he pack some stuff, and said goodbye to all of his friends that he grow up with. He was more excited to see all the world out there and help people. That one the main reason but the other reason was to see if he could find people who knew his mother. His mother was a keyblade master just like he was going to be. She had many relationships with many people on different worlds and made many friends. Nowe want to be like his mother a person that only wanted to help people and be strong. So this is Nowe first adventure in a whole new world with a whole new experience. Nowe was gear with a drive form outfit with a light and dark colors ( like Sora's Final Form), and a star shaped watch with the ability to change into a big shield, and many other uses. He wore his mother necklace that had mystical abilities that needed to be unlock, and had the way finder that was made by Master Aqua. Nowe is on course to a new world called the Mysterious Beyond. When he landed he was turned into a yellow dinosaur with a hard shelled head, and the only thing on him was his mother's necklace. The surrounding was very rocky with little plants around. It was a mountain view but no one was around and it was very rocky.


	3. The Journey Begin

Chapter Two: The Journey Begins 

Nowe was in awe about his new form and that he was a dinosaur. Nowe had a thing for dinosaurs and he read a lot about them, and today he was finally one. Nowe tried to calm down even tho it was really hard too. Then a big female Longneck appear, and it said " Please this world needs your help, and please protect my son".

Nowe was at first confused, but he came to this world for one reason, and one reason only. He was here to protect this world from the darkness. He looked at the longneck and said " Well that is my duty to protect the worlds, but first of all I need to know who your son is if you want me to protect him".

" Well then protect this world from the darkness, and my son is named Littlefoot. He lives in the Great Valley with his friends and family".

"Ok then" Nowe said while scratching his head while he was trying to figure things out. Even tho she answer the questions he had so far, but he didn't know where the Great Valley, and what he looked like other then that he is a longneck.

" Umm I don't know where the Great Valley is, and two I don't know what he looks like".

"Littlefoot is a young brown longneck with a kind heart, and are friends with many different types of dinosaur, also I am asking you to protect him from Sharptooth a old foe that has fallen to darkness, he is leading an army of heartless to the valley" Said Littlefoot' Mother.

" Well I guess that helps but I still don't know where the valley is, but I promise you I will do everything I will do everything in my power to keep your son safe from the heartless".

" Thank you for this, you are like your mother" said Littlefoot's Mother.

" Wait you knew my mother, I need to ask so many question please tell me how you know her" said Nowe excited and shocked.

" All questions will be answer later now it's time for you go" Littlefoot's Mother said.

" Wait!" Screamed Nowe running at the large Longneck that was fading away into a giant light source.

Then suddenly a light flashed again but this time around him, then poof. Nowe was a magically teleport to a new place but this time it was very green with a lot of plants all around and with leaf eaters all around. Nowe was in awe again because it was an amazing sight to see. It was so different. Around him was actually dinosaur. Nowe has always read about them but this. This is just incredible.

But still he finally met someone that actually knew something about his mother. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask but now the can't. Now Nowe can't help feel sad that he didn't get his answer but then he heard laughing nearby and he went in that direction. He saw seven dinosaurs in the water playing, and splashing each other. Nowe saw a longneck, a threehorn, a swimmer, a spiketail, a flyer, a fast runner, and a sharpteeth. Nowe was laughing at what he saw and he wonder if that kid longneck was Littlefoot because he had the same characteristic as his mother told him. But still he would like to have the same innocences as those kids. They still look like they are having fun tho.


	4. Littlefoot and His Friends

Chapter Three: Littlefoot and Friends

Littlefoot and his friends were playing in the water and they were have a lot of fun. They were playing a game where they were splashing one dinosaur with their tails, and the person being splashed has to tag someone. It was really fun for them.

Littlefoot started to get tried of the game and he wanted to do something else now. So he asked " Hey guys do you want to do something else"

So Cera as usual has to have that pride thing she has going so she asked " So what do you want to do then hah Littlefoot"

"Why not tag it could be fun" said Littlefoot so cheerfully.

They all nodded and they all look at Cera and then Littlefoot said " So Cera do you want to play".

"Fine if I have to" Said Cera as she looked so prideful and then looked away for a moment.

"Fine then your it then Cera" Said Littlefoot then everyone ran away but Cera still being mad that she was forced to be it.

"Fine I will get you guys!" Screamed Cera while chasing after her friends.

In the corner was Nowe laughing because what has happened. Nowe felt happy to see people enjoying themselves, but wondered if his life would be like that if he had a normal childhood. Then remember when he was a little bit younger, he used to play with Pluto, and Goofy. That was one of the only time he acted like a little kid. Nowe was forced to train, and train most of his life. But there was one of those special days where he could skip training and run around and be a kid. He loved to play with them so much. So time he would even get Donald to play with them. But what was so special about those days because it made him feel like a kid, and he didn't have a great responsibility. He would laugh all day. But after that he would have to return training again. He wanted to be a Keyblade Master more than anything. It was his dream, other than traveling the worlds. So he would train when he need to but he also deserve to be a kid too.

While in the moment, Nowe finally came back to reality, and saw the seven different dinosaurs play tag while Nowe was in a tree watching them play What was so funny for Nowe that no one saw him just sitting in a tree.

"Ha Chomper your it" Said Cera with a lot of pride

"Aaahhh! No fair" Said Chomper the Sharptooth while whining. Then they started playing again.

While Littlefoot was running away from his friend he notice a yellow Domehead watching them and laughing. Then Littlefoot stopped and looked, but he was gone. Then " tag your it" Said Chomper.

"Yeah guys did you guys see the domehead in the trees" Said Littlefoot.

"What, that is crazy Littlefoot, a domehead in the trees yeah right. Littlefoot if you didn't want to be it you didn't need to make some lame excuse" Said Cera.

"No guys for real I saw him in the trees for real" Said Littlefoot.

"No No No Littlefoot, Domehead can't be in trees no no no" Said Ducky the swimmer.

"Come on whatever so what do you guys want to do now" Asked Littlefoot.

So then the gang heard Littlefoot's Grandma call them so they could meet up for the meeting to deal with the new Sharptooth troubles. Well the gang dropped what they were doing and went with her so they could go to the meeting.

Well Nowe was now dangling upside down on another tree trying not to be found so easily. But still he heard what that other Longneck said about the meeting. So if it is about what he thinks it about then he better go check it out. So he jumped down from the tree doing a front flip before landing on the ground. So then he followed them to where the meeting was located by hiding in the trees.


	5. The Meeting, and New Friends

Chapter Four: The Meeting and a New Friend.

So everyone in the Valley had met up for the meeting about the recent attack from Sharptooth. So now everyone is in panic

Ok now I believe everyone has heard about the Sharptooth rumor going around and I know everyone is afraid but we need to stay calm" Said the older longneck.

"Saids you longneck when sharptooth is after your grandson" Said an Older Threehorn who looks like he was mad as always.

" We need everyone to understand we are protected by these wall around our valley" Said the older longneck.

"Yeah Topsy I agree with Grandpa Longneck on this because we haven't had a sharpteeth attack for a long time" Said a pink female Threehorn.

" Yes but Tria what if it get in the valley we all be in danger, and the children would be in danger" Said Topsy as he seems to calm down and has a worried look on his face.

While the argument was inplay Littlefoot was shaking hearing the news that the Sharptooth that killed his mother is back and it is hunting him. Littlefoot was scared but also really sad his mother was not with him because he was the one that took her away from him. That fear he felt came back to him, and the pain of losing his Mother flood his mind.

Then grandma longneck said " Littlefoot are you ok" wanting to knowing what is wrong with her grandson.

"I'm scared Grandma, what if Sharptooth does come for me and gets me like what he did to my mother" said scared Littlefoot as you can see all that fear that fills his eyes.

Nowe was standing in a tree with a lot of leaves that help hide Nowe from being seen, and the tree is pretty high up but not as tall as a Longneck. But Nowe heard what Littlefoot said, and now he confirm that is Littlefoot. But then he knew what the kid was going through because he too lost his mother to the darkness. Nowe was so lost in thought he started to lose balance and then fell down the tree. The fall was high and fast. Nowe hit the ground really hard as he said " Ouch my head" as he rubbed it after the fall.

But when he opened his eyes he saw everyone in the valley watch him. Then Nowe felt really uncomfortable with all their eye watching him so he finally opened his mouth and said " Hi " waving his hands.

Then Grandma Longneck walked over to Nowe and helped him up slowly because a fall like that could break something so she helped him up and then said " Are you ok, you need to be careful the next time you won't be so lucky".

"Yes I am thanks you very much" said Nowe slowly getting up.

"I have never seen you around who are you, and what were you doing in that tree" said Topsy

"Well you see I'm new around and my name is Nowe, and what i was doing in that tree was just to listen to the meeting" saying would rubbing his head still.

" Why didn't you just stay on the ground and listen?" said Grandpa Longneck with everyone a staring at the young domehead.

" Well being in trees are more fun, and it is cool to see all the different dinosaurs here"said Nowe with a big smile on his face.

" Well where are your parents I think I would want to talk to them because of the dangers you put yourself" Said Topsy

With Nowe look down on the ground and said " I don't have any parent my mom died long time ago when I was 5 years old and my father i have never met him. But still I'm fine I do this the time so I think this fall is nothing" said with a smile on his face still. Nowe knows it sad but still he still had a smile so he didn't show them how he really felt.

Now everyone who was weirded out and now felt like bad for what the young dinosaur that they just met to find out he was an orphan. And now Topsy feels really bad because he said it to the kid. Everything was silent after what Nowe said, and everyone was feeling bad now.

" I'm sorry I didn't know, and how did your mom died" Said Topsy then Tria just kick him making Topsy jump a little.

"Topsy that was ride you already said one thing but this is to far" Said Tria.

"No it alright, she died because she gave her life saving me from a monster" Said Nowe with a smaller smile but in his heart it hurt talking about it right now.

"Well right now you're in this valley and your are under our care now" Said Grandpa Longneck.

"Thank you for that boost of confidence, and thank you Mr…."

Call me Grandpa Longneck or Grandpa if you must, and the two threehorns next to me are Tria, and Topsy.

"Ok then (laughing a little) Grandpa thank you for the nice welcome" Said Nowe

"Ok I would like to introduce you to everyone else but we need to finish this meeting first" said Grandpa.

( 10 mins later )

"So we have settled the problem, and we need to remember the walls keep us safe" said Grandpa. The dinosaur around gave each other look then all nodded in agreement. Then everyone walk away with the kids going in their separate direction but Nowe was stopped by Grandpa Longneck he asked him " I would like you to stay for a little bit if you don't minded".

Nowe was a little nerious but he said ok.

"I would like you to stay with us if you would like" said Grandpa Longneck, and Nowe nodding yes fast. "Ok then I would like you to meet Grandma Longneck, and my grandson Littlefoot" Said Grandpa Longneck.

At first Nowe look at Littlefoot and Littlefoot look at him. It was a weird for a moment until Grandma Longneck said " Ok if you are going to stay with us you can call me grandma Ok" With Nowe nodding again.

"Littlefoot would mind giving Nowe a tour of the Valley" said Grandpa Longneck with Littlefoot nodding yes but still lost in thought.

"Ok then follow me, come on" Littlefoot said with a fake smile to fool them, but Nowe knew it was a fake smile.


	6. The Beginning of a new friendship

Chapter 5: The Bonding

Nowe was now following Littlefoot for a tour of this valley. LIttlefoot was lost in thought what would happen to him, and if sharptooth would eat him. Also Littlefoot remember that his mother died because of him and what if he got someone hurt. It was all to frighten to the young longneck, but he tried to hid his emotions with a fake smile. Nowe was still look at Littlefoot because he knew something was bothering the young longneck and Nowe finally said " Ok then Littlefoot right, what's wrong and don't say nothing because that fake smile may have fool your grandparents but not me"

Littlefoot was a little surprised but gave up the fake smile. "I'm scared…" said shakened Littlefoot.

Nowe took a guess what he was afraid of because having a big sharptooth hunting him was not a big confidence booster. All Nowe knew was it was his job to protect this kid, and for now he felt bad for this kid because it looked like to Nowe, this Sharptooth took his mother, and that it was not done yet with his family. Nowe thinking hard, and forgetting that there was a young shakened longneck in front of him.

" It is ok to be afraid everyone is afraid of something, and I mean everyone; just relax like your grandpa said these walls will protect you…. Also you know I got your back and ummm… I know we just meet but I like you to know that I got your back, and if you need to talk about anything just ask ok" Said Nowe rubbing his head.

"This just got weird but for real it you need to talk to someone just well you know just come to me kay" Said Nowe walking away embarrassed.

Nowe couldn't think of anything else to say to Littlefoot other then that. Adleast it made him feel better Nowe was hoping, he wanted to make him feel better because he made a promise to his mother that he would protect him from what every dangers hold a head.

Now Littlefoot looking at Nowe but this time he was not as shaken, and something in Littlefoot's heart knew that he could trust this new domehead that would be staying with him and his grandparents. Littlefoot just nodded his head and they just went back to their tour.

(1 hour later)

"So this is our valley I hope you like it" said Littlefoot

Nowe was in love with this valley because he seen nothing like it before, the falls, the mountain, the dinosaurs, and the different plants here. It was Nowe's first time experiencing all of this, and it was hard to take in that he was in a world with dinosaur, and a beautiful valley with thing you need to see to understand how he felt. "Wow this valley is amazing your luck Littlefoot that you got to live in such an amazing place" said Nowe

"Thanks well since the tour is over do you want to play with me and my friends" asked the suddenly happy Longneck.

"Ok" Nowe said kind of slowly. He had to say yes because it would have been bad if he didn't so he sucked it up an agreed. Nowe follow Littlefoot and saw the six dinosaurs from before with him in the beginning.

Littlefoot when to greet his friend they were happy to see and him then a little sharpteeth noticed me behind Littlefoot, and said "Why is that Domehead from before with you?".

"Well Nowe here is going to be stay with me and grandparent for a while, and I just finished giving him a tour around the valley. Also I wonder if it ok if he could play us" said Littlefoot.

"Well I don't know littlefoot what if he was acting weird before he wasn't like any domehead I've seen what if he attacks us" said Petrie

"Yeah he is right he is a little older than us and what if he is like Hip and his friends." said Chomper

" I promise Nowe wouldn't attack us and he is nothing like Hip and his friends, he really nice" Said Littlefoot.

Then Nowe walked over and said " Its ok I can just walk around more, have fun ok Littlefoot, Don't worry about it" Said Nowe.

"Nowe you said you would play, and it will fun come on" Said the begging Littlefoot

"Fine, I really can not win today can I" said Nowe giving up. Nowe knew if he fought back he would lose so badly because he knew later on he would feel bad if he just left him there. Also he did promise before, and now he may regret it.

"So Guy what do you say?" said Littlefoot. They gave each other some look and then nodded. Then they dragged Nowe over to play tag or something because each game he was confuse. He never played many games when he was a kid, and most of the things they did, didn't make any sense, but Nowe was enjoying being around other people for once even if they are dinosaurs.

( 1 Hour Later )

"Some what now" Nowe said. With Nowe exhausted from all the running, and playing he was made to do, but still the kids look like they were not even close of being tired. So Nowe just sucked it up and played with them because one being with them, it was like having his childhood back. Nowe trained a lot when he was a kid, but playing with these kids was a new typo of workout.

( 2 Hour Later )

Littlefoot heard his grandma calling him, and when she came by she said " Look like you had a fun day with your new friend" with Littlefoot nodding yes.

"Yeah i had a lot of fun today, Nowe looked like he was having fun too, well I hope so.. " said Littlefoot

"Will I'm glad about that so kids i think it is best to meet Grandpa Longneck for some stories" said Grandma Longneck. Now everyone was following Grandma Longneck so they could go heard some stories. Nowe was following from behind, he was tired, and he could see that the they aren;t even close to being tired anytime soon. But he was happy on the inside because he liked playing the games. He got to know them a little better, and playing the games made it feel like he was a kid again.

"Hey Nowe so thank you for what you said earlier and made me feel better thank you. Also I know you didn't want to play but why did you when I know you didn't want to?" Said Littlefoot

"Well littlefoot I'm happy i can help, and I played with you today because I wanted to know you better and now one thing I know about you is that you and your friends never get tired. Other than that I see that you like to have fun with your friend around, and also that you are never gonna stop caring for you friends" Said Nowe exhaustively.

"Will tomorrow do you think you want to play with us again because it was really fun with you around" Said Littlefoot

"What the hay it could be fun like you said right" Said Nowe with a sarcastic look on his face.

They were laughing together and it was like they knew each other like forever now.

The others saw how fast they bonded with each other and Grandma Longneck was happy that now someone could watch over him, and his friends when they are playing. Like Littlefoot, Grandma Longneck had a feeling that she could really trust Nowe because either he was too much of a likeable person or he was like her daughter before.

They saw Grandpa Longneck, and they all gather around to hear some stories from him, and they were interesting, but to Nowe he was lost in the story because he like the meaning to all the stories Grandpa Longneck told so far. Grandpa Longneck was telling the story of the lone dinosaur again.

Then Littlefoot asked if Nowe could tell a story and everyone agreed but Nowe.

"Oh no way why do I have to tell a story, your grandpa is really good at telling stories tho" said Nowe.

"Oh come on Nowe, I bet you know a good story you can tell us one" Said Ruby the Fast runner

"Why can I not win today" Said Nowe.

Nowe finally gave in, and said " Fine I will tell you a story my mom uses to tell me when I was just a little kid. Then everyone gave Nowe a look to make him tell the story and he gave up; he started to tell the story.


	7. The Story

Chapter 6: The Story

" Look to the sky, and see the stars, and find the path from here to there, the gates are open for one; Let our heart be one and we will never forget one another. Every star in the sky are different world, they are connect to the same bright circle (sun), and night circle (moon). Many people forgot about the different worlds, and live life with no thought of them. Only the chosen remember the different worlds. The chosen are called keyblade wielders and they have the job of protecting the worlds. They protect the balance of light and darkness. These Keyblade Wielder have abilities not many people have like, they have the ability to use different magic, and have great power in their hearts. Their hearts are very strong, and the heart contains one of the most strongest light".

"The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out" was said by a great keyblade wielder. They also have the power to travel to each other world, and see them all. Also what makes the heart so strong was the bonds that were tied to them. Like the more people we meet in our lifetime, the more we grow as a person. Because our friend are the our strength and that gives the heart it's greatest power the ability to bond with people, and give strength when needed. To wield a keyblade you need a strong heart. Still there is many great thing about keyblade wielder, they have the most dangerous job, and is to defend off the darkness. Monster that would try to steal their heart, and turn them into dark monsters. Light can not survive without darkness, and darkness can not live without they have to remain balance, and that is the just of the Keyblade Wielder to keep the balance safe. Right now I know that even if we are not keyblade wielders have can still believe that one day; one day we all can see the different world, and be full with the light like before. No matter how far we are from each other our hearts will always keep us together. The worlds maybe seal away from us but we can always hear the tales, and we can learn from all it. We don't need a keyblade to know about the world, and to know the really power of the heart. The light in our heart can never be taken away from us, because the people we care most for is there, and they will be there for us when we truly need us."

"That is the end of the story I hope I wasn't to bad at telling the story" said Nowe. Everyone was looking at Nowe with amazement in their eyes. No one would take eyes off him because they were too caught up in the story. When everyone heard the tale they were surprise because it was not like any story they have heard, and grandpa longneck was amazed too because out of his entire life time, he has never heard of a tale like this.

"So Nowe how did you make that story up" Said the amazed Chomper.

Nowe looked at them with a weird expression and said " Who said I made it up"

"What!" Everyone said but Grandma Longneck.

"So you really think I could made up a story like that, it's real, as real as you and me" Said Nowe.

"So everything in that story was true about the worlds, and the keyblade wielder!" Said Chomper. With Nowe nodding yes after explaining it to them for the third time.

"Yeah right I doubt that other world exist, and keyblade that have magic that is just some tale to tell hatchlings or something. Also how would you want if that tale was true hah" said Cera

"Well I know because it is a tale told only from a keyblade wielder himself, and to what I said about the heart is true" said Nowe more frustrated than before.

"Then if that is true prove it then" said Cera

" How close are you with your friend" said Nowe looking at Cera.

"Good so how does that prove the heart thing hah" said Cera

" The heart grows after meeting more and more people. The people that you meet have you forgot the ones that have left" said Nowe.

" NO!, Of course no there my friend why would I forget them!" said Cera.

" Well Cera that mean your heart is connect to their that is why. The thing is the heart helps connect people in their own way. So no matter how far away you are, you are never that far because your heart will lead the way, the way to each other" Said Nowe.

" You admit it you made that story up" said Cera

" NO I DIDN'T!" said Nowe as his amulet grew a bright blue like that filled the area.

"WWWOOOWWW!" Everyone screamed.

" What was that" said chomper

" I don't know it's never done something like this before but some how, but I'm guess it was related how mad I got. But it looks like i could use my abilities again" Said Nowe.

" What abilities are you talking about, like magic" said Petrie

" I guess you could say something like that" said Nowe.

"So do a trick if you can use magic" said Cera.

"Fine then if you want to see a trick then ok then" said Nowe holding his hand out, and suddenly making a small fire spark in his hand. Everyone was amazed but cera until Nowe made it explode into a big multi colored rainbow. Nowe was smiling, and he felt power around him, but he felt safe in the wave of magic. Magic was in the air, and happiness was all Nowe could think of.

"Ok then promise me you guys will not tell anyone of this ok because if you tell I would be force to leave the valley and never come back" Said Nowe Then Littlefoot jumped of the idea of never seeing his new friend again. So they agree to keep the secret for mostly Littlefoot's sake.

With everyone nodding their head they went their separate ways, to go to sleep. Nowe followed Littlefoot to see where he was stay tonight. On the way all littlefoot could do was ask question and what didn't help was his grandparents jumping in on the questions. Nowe answered them all with Littlefoot being amazed even more than before. When they got their it was just some part of the valley. His grandparent just layed on the ground getting ready to go to bed. But Littlefoot was still up asking more question but his grandparents laid him in a hole, and he started to fall a little sleepy.

" Nowe I know you can protect yourself but please watch over Littlefoot and his friend for us" said Grandma Longneck with him nodding yes, and her falling asleep.

Nowe was laying against a tree, and was feeling sleepy after the long day. He looked at Littlefoot and saw that he was fast asleep, and then Nowe closed his eyes. He was asleep


	8. The Dream, and The Threat

Chapter 7: The Dream, and The Promise.

As Littlefoot was sleep he had a dream more likely a nightmare. All he could dream of was the memory of losing his mother. All he could do was watch it happen over, and over with Sharptooth taunting him how weak he was and leaving his mother to die. Littlefoot was crying so hard now, but Sharptooth walked up to Littlefoot, and said "I will come for you, and do what I did to your mother. You can not escape me or try to protect yourself because everyone you has ever been kind for will disappear. But first your new friend… what was his name Nowe, he will be my first victim oh look there he is".

Littlefoot saw Nowe bleeding all over, and was in so much pain. The Domehead was covered in scars, and cuts, and bruises with his eyes closed. Littlefoot was scared for his friend and ran to him. Littlefoot was now crying more than ever seeing he caused his friend to much pain. Littlefoot scream his name over and over but no answer.

"I told you Littlefoot I will get you, and no one will protect you" said Sharptooth. Leaving the young longneck crying and screaming his friends name. Littlefoot just layed next to his new fallen friend know it was his fault he was gone.

Nowe woke up seeing Littlefoot was crying in his sleep muttering words that were hard to hear. Nowe got up and tried to wake the longneck. When Nowe touch him he was push away with a barrier of darkness.

"What is going on in there, if there is a shield of darkness that mean there is someone in his dream" thought Nowe. Nowe closed his eyes and his amulet started to glow again. Nowe was using the power was light to protect his friend. Nowe stretched his arm out, and a light flashed, and in hand was a keyblade known as the kingdom key. Nowe's eyes still close, and points the key at the young longneck shooting a beam of light breaking the dark shield, and the hold it had on Littlefoot. When Nowe opened his eyes he ran to Littlefoot and the keyblade magically disappeared out of his hand while running to the young longneck. Nowe tried to wake the longneck again, and Nowe sees his eyes opening with tears. The longneck see Nowe and got up, and wrapped his neck around him like a hug and crying onto his shoulder. Nowe wrapped his arms around Littlefoot, and said " hey what's wrong".

"I thought you died, and I was alone again. Sharptooth was telling me thing, and this nightmare was so real. You were laying near a tree, and I scream your name over, na dover but nothing. I thought I lost you." sobbed Littlefoot. Nowe confused, and remember the shield of darkness, and taking a good guess this was the work of sharptooth. Nowe knows only the powers of darkness can do this, and this leaves Sharptooth has the power of great darkness, and that mean he has the heartless on his side, but if he could enter dreams too so maybe dream eaters.

After figuring out what is going he look and saw Littlefoot still crying on his shoulder. Nowe said " You're never going to be alone you have great friends with you, and you still have me here. Littlefoot no matter what Sharptooth show you don't believe it because I'm fine, and you are too. I'm not going to leave you because I will always be in your heart like you are in mine; we are bonded now." said Nowe touching his heart, and Littlefoot's.

"OK thank you for that again" said Littlefoot stop crying a little.

"OK now look at me I promise you, no matter what happens we will always be together. So promise me and I will promise you" said Nowe

"Promise!" They said in unison

"Now lets go to sleep because I'm so tired" said Nowe yawning with Littlefoot agreeing.

" Nowe do you mind if I sleep next to you tonight" said Littlefoot with Nowe nodding yes.

Nowe laid against the tree, and Littlefoot lay right next to him.

" Goodnight Littlefoot I promise you I will always be with you, and I will protect you from what comes at us" said Nowe with Littlefoot already asleep but this time he was sleeping with a full smile on his face.


	9. Sharptooth's Threat and The Bond

Chapter 8: Sharptooth, and The Stronger Bond Made

The next day Nowe woke up with Littlefoot next to him, and saw grandma, and grandpa longneck already up. " Hey wake up Littlefoot it's late" said Nowe with Littlefoot refusing to wake up. " Ok then you asked for it" said Nowe

Nowe stood up and then he ran into to the tree he laid near. The leaf on the tree suddenly fell on him, and he woke up freaking out. Nowe fell on the ground laughing seeing his friend jump from the leafs falling on him.

"Nowe that's not fair" said Littlefoot a little mad.

" Well I tried to wake up up but you didn't so I did that next best thing of waking you up; Scaring you" laughed Nowe.

" Fine we better eat before the leafs YOU drop on me get bad" said Littlefoot

"Sorry I eat fruit not leaves so HA!" said Nowe

So after Littlefoot ate as many leaves as he could, his grandparents ate the rest so they don't waste. Near that Nowe was just eating an apple picked out of a tree.

After they ate Nowe and Littlefoot left to see their friends, but was stopped by Littlefoot's grandparents.

Grandma Longneck said " Please be careful ok, and Nowe you're in charge ok"

Fine said Nowe with Littlefoot wanting to leave already. So they ran off, and went to Cera's place first to see if they wanted to play. When they got their they saw Cera, Tria, and Topsy trying to break a tree. " what are you guys doing" said Nowe

"Will if you must know, we are trying to get this tree away from our sleeping place" said Cera.

" And it will not move" said Topsy.

" ok then can I help out with it" said Nowe

" I really doubt that you could help move it" said Topsy with Nowe mad and walked up to the tree mad.

Nowe was mad that he though Nowe couldn't help so he did the first thing that came to mind. He was getting ready to charge the tree and slam it out the way. As he was about to charge his necklace started to glow a little and he slammed the tree. When Nowe's head made contact with the tree, it flew into the air before landing somewhere else. You could hear the giant crack of the tree when it land somewhere.

" Also reminds me hey Cera do you want to hang out with Littlefoot and I. We were about to ask you but you were doing somethign but now you're not" said Nowe.

The look on Cera's father face was frozen, he couldn't believe that some kid was able to move a giant tree from their sleeping place on one go. Other then that they have been trying all morning when it fall, luck for them it didn't hit them. Topsy walked up to Nowe and said " How that heck did you do that Kid".

" Well let's see maybe you ticking me off helped. But that's a secret so sorry about that" said Nowe. Nowe wanted to give a little payback after how he treated him before.

" Also reminds me Cera you need to help me and Tria now get ready for the meeting later" said Topsy

" BUT DAD!, I want to play with my friends, and two the meeting is later" said Cera

"What meeting?" said Littlefoot and Nowe in unison.

" The meeting of the recent Sharptooth attack, it happened last night" said Tria.

" Wait there was a sharptooth attack" said Littlefoot shaking a little.

" Yeah, it was heard that there was a sharptooth that was black, and it moved faster than a fast runner, and moved like a ghost. It had yellow beady eyes, and said nothing. But anyone who saw this sharptooth was never seen again" said Topsy trying to scare them.

" No Way it can't be, or can it, has the heartless really come to this place" thought Nowe. Nowe was lost in thought there were only one thing that what he just described could be. It had to be a heartless, well that means he was going to have to fight sooner or later.

Tria walked up to her mete and stepped on his foot for trying to see them. Nowe laugh at them, and after Tria gave Cera permission to go hang out with us.

But as Tria was talking Nowe feel something. He felt this feeling before, it was a dark presents somewhere. He felt like it was just ahead, and Nowe started sprinting in the direction of the dark presents.

Nowe ran away, and forgetting, that he left Littlefoot behind, he ran so fast Littlefoot and Cera couldn't keep up with him. But As Nowe got some place in the valley, but it was rocky and then a dark hole appeared on the ground. Then a large Sharptooth was coming out of it, and it was definitely a heartless. But something was different about this one, like it did had a heart, but then it said " Hello little one it is time for you to die and time for that dump brat to suffer".

Nowe looked at him with a serious look, and knew that this was the original sharptooth that Littlefoot's mother asked him to protect Littlefoot from. Then he heard a voice, and it was Littlefoot. Nowe screamed " Littlefoot RUNNNN NOW!.

Littlefoot was now walking closer to the place he was supposed to run from. Then when he got there he saw him, the sharptooth from before that took his mother away from him. Littlefoot was paralyzed by fear and just stood there. Then Nowe yelled " DON'T JUST STAND THERE RUN!".

But Littlefoot couldn't he was froze, then sharptooth said " Well if it isn't the boy that ruined my life, but now it time for you to die but first I want you to suffer. But now isn't the time, you will loses everything you love, and care about. You will watch the people you care about most die right in front of you. But for now I want you to know I'm back for my revenge, but now i must take my leave" said Sharptooth before disappearing back into darkness.

Nowe ran to his new friend, and the first thing he did was wrap his arms around his neck, and Littlefoot wrapped his neck around him knowing that he didn't take away his new friend. Then Nowe let go and said " WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU RUN!".

Littlefoot jumped a little and started to cry. Nowe looked at him and wrapped his arms around him again because he didn't want to make his friend cry. " I'm sorry Littlefoot, I didn't mean to yell but if something did happen to you I wouldn't know what to do with myself" said Nowe sincerely.

Littlefoot said nothing but look at his new friend, and each time Nowe was ready to let go of him, but Littlefoot wouldn't let him knowing he didn't want to loses anyone else to Sharptooth.

( 1 Hour Later )

Nowe and Littlefoot was laying on a tree, and Littlefoot was scared, and was starting to calm down a little. With Nowe next to him trying to comfort his friend, then said " Littlefoot I know this is a bad time, but it is time for the meeting, and…. I promise that I will not leave you so stop worrying kay. Also I promise to myself that I will protect you from him, but it looks like I didn't do a good job hah.." said Nowe looking down sad.

"No!, you tried to but I didn't listen it more my fault then yours. And how could you he is too strong for anyone to handle" said Littlefoot.

Nowe thought if only he knew the real truth about him, that he was a Keyblade wielder.

" OK then let agree that it neither of our faults kay Littlefoot and cheer up a little" said Nowe with Littlefoot smiling.

They nodded heads and left for the meeting with some fake smile on their faces but they were still cheerful around each other. So they left that spot with a little hope in their heart, and they headed to the meeting with news that could change the lives of the people of the valley.


	10. The Meeting, and The Heartless

Chapter 9: The News, and the Heartless

So everyone met at the big are of the valley, and everyone was ready for the news. Still young ones stayed near their loved ones, and a little scare of what they were going to heard about the attacks. So Grandpa Longneck started the meeting that will, or may end very badly. Because they had no clue what they had in store for them.

"Ok now everyone settle down there is nothing to be scare of" said Grandpa Longneck.

" Saids you longneck, right now we are going to die" said a scare adult threehorn with kids.

" Nothing is going to happen with are going to be alright, now the attack are random, and we do not know if they will attack again. but we do know that if it happens we will be ready this time. We will have one of the adults have a look out during the day and night to watch out for these attacker. They will have multiple teams" said Grandpa Longneck.

" yeah and who are you going to make us stay up hah" said a Adult sized female swimmer.

"Yeah who will you make do this and how do you know we are safe" said Topsy

So then the mob started. Everyone was yelling at the older longneck for the idea of being safe. They were mad but they were also started to start laughing at the idea of someone exactly brave enough to want to do this. The crowd was starting to scream and it was getting on Nowe's last nerve. The first person he met in this valley was kind to him and all he wanted to do was give people some hope. Nowe walked away leaving Littlefoot, and walked to the center of the crowd, and was hoping to get their attention. Nowe was starting to get mad. " WELL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Screamed Nowe. As he screamed his stone shined bright getting everyone's attention other then just the screaming.

Everyone just stop and looked at the now mad domehead.

" Thank you, I GET IT YOU'RE ALL SCARE OF THIS BUT IF YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP LONG ENOUGH FOR HIM TO EXPLAIN. FOR GOD SAKE, ALL HE IS TRYING TO DO IS HELP, I DON'T SEE ANYONE ELSE TRYING TO DO ANYTHING HAH, WELL ARE YA" screamed Nowe. He looked at everyone wanting to see anyone stand up or came up with an idea.

Everyone looked at the young domehead with this look on their faces, it was hard to explain. But they never expected a kid to take charge. Then Nowe started to say " Look I'm sorry for yell at all of you but right now we have to make a stand against these attacks. If we don't then who the heck well, so we have to listen to everyone's idea because if we are going to protect this valley we have to do something about it. I think maybe a patrol would be a good idea, and the dinosaurs who are going to do it is the ones who volunteer. If Sharptooth, and these attacker think we are going let them push us around like that, then they had another thing come. We need to unite as a valley now or your fears are right we will lose everything, especially our home. So all I can say to you parents, or future parent do you want your kids to live their live in terror of a monster like Sharptooth or are you going to help them feel safe. Sharptooth and these attackers may think we a weak as individual, lets see what they think of us as one. Right now I dare you all to look deep in your hearts, and ask yourself what will you do to make a difference in this valley" with Nowe standing tall and mighty.

Still the eyes were on Nowe the new young Domehead that was doing something to make a difference in the valley. They at first thought he was crazy but when they thought about it they started believe in the young domehead, and then Nowe said " Grandpa Longneck you take over because right now I have to go somewhere, and I have to take care of something" with Grandpa Longneck nodding, and Nowe ran off leaving everyone behind.

Nowe ran and ran as fast as he could, and had a feeling of great darkness over at the falls. He jumped over the tree, and was on top of the waterfall then he saw it the dark holes on the ground, and what came out of them this time was the heartless. Nowe was 35 feet from the ground they walk on and from it his angle it looked like armored heartless, and they were emblem typed. Also their was at least 3 giant heartless that looked like a giant skeleton t-rex. It a Skelterwild, but that was impossible that was a type of dream eater. They were ready to cause havoc so Nowe just run from the falls and jumped down to the monsters. Nowe was fall, but then he used his magic abilities and casted areo and floated to the ground unharmed.

Nowe stood on two feet, and his eyes closed. He open them and swung his arm out, and summon his kingdom key. Now it was Nowe vs the Heartless, and Dream Eater. Nowe ran at the heartless, and swung his keyblade at them. They ran at him, but was pushed away when Nowe casted a fire spell that made fireballs spin around him. Then Nowe aimed his keyblade up to the sky, and casted magnet. It sucked up all the heartless, but the dream eaters. Then Nowe use Shadowbreaker and spinned slashing all the heartless with the power of light and dark. Nowe was standing with three Skelterwild in front of him. Nowe got into fight position, and was ready for the attack. Then Nowe Screamed " LETS DO THIS!".

( Back to the meeting with the Others )

" Ok we agree on this plan" said Grandpa Longneck. With everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

Just then as they finally agree on the plan of patroling the valley night and day to help prevent the sharptooth attacks. But then their was a flash of light in the sky, and eveyrone was shocked by it. They all agree to find out where and what it came from. They walked all the way to the falls and when they got there they saw Nowe and three boney monster sharptooth. They were panicing and were going to help him but something told them to stay out of the way until he really need help." Ok now let go" said Nowe resummoning his keyblade. Now everyone was in awe and Littlefoot said " the Keyblade wielder".

Nowe jumped in the air and slammed his keyblade at them, and then casted aeros, and spin this all the around. Then Nowe used icebreaker and spined into a ice slash, then slashed with a fire. It destroyed one. The other two was charging at him, and they were fast, and Nowe jumped over them, and dodged it. Nowe then did a backflip and aimed his keyblade at the monster and cast blizzard and froze it in the spot it was standing in midair. It's been a while since Nowe was in a fight and he missed the thrill of it, and he didn't want to go all out but he couldn't help it. he was doing everything in his power from going all out, he didn't want to get caught by the valley.

Everyone of the valley was watching the fight, and was amazed that a kid was fight three giant sharptooth, and was able to handle them like they were nothing. Then Littlefoot remember the tale Nowe told them, and it was true it was told by a real keyblade wielder. Nowe stood there with keyblade in hand, and there was one dream eater left. They then charged at each other, and they were going to make the final blow, and Nowe was covered in a shining bright light, and he blast right through the dream eater, So he went into sword stance before attacking it was an attack where he would find a moment where he would slash through his opponent. Nowe swung his arm and then his keyblade magically disappeared, and after the fight Nowe took a deep breath. Then was ready to go back to the meeting, but he found the whole valley right there watching him, and everyone with a shock face on their faces.

" So how long were you standing there" said Nowe nervously.

" Just long enough to know that you're a keyblade wielder, the protect of light from your story" said Littlefoot with a big smile on his face.

Nowe stood there feeling all weirded out because they saw everything, and he looked at Littlefoot with an embarrassed look on his face and was rubbing his head.

" HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FIRST YOU SEND A BIG TREE FLYING AND NOW THIS. WHO ARE YOU, YOU HAVE SO EXPLAINING SO YOU GET CRACKING KID!" screamed Topsy.

" Fine I promise I will but can we do this later because I just got out of a fight so could i explain later ok" said Nowe

Nowe walk toward the crowd, and everyone made room for the young domehead to walk past the people of the valley, and they looked at him with an amazed look, and somewhat fear. Then Nowe saw his friend, and the first thing he did was run to him, and then Littlefoot said " OH MY GOD! YOUR A KEYBLADE WIELDER AND WHY DIDN'T TELL US WHY, AND THAT WAS INCREDIBLE YOU TOOK ON THAT SHARPTOOTH LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING!

" Ok Littlefoot I promise to tell you everything but can we please do something I don't know something not boring" said Nowe.

"Fine but you need to tell me on the way please" said Littlefoot with begging eyes that made Nowe feel uncomfortable.

" Deal but in return I want you to hang out with me like you promise last night" said Nowe with Littlefoot smiling and was jumping around happily.

So they ran off, and for the past hours they played all types of game, and Nowe never felt more happy to be around a good friend, and what able to connect with so easily. They bonded so much, but Nowe was scared because right now they had bonded so much in two days, and how will he tell his new friend at the end of this journey they were on together, he would had to leave him. But Nowe forgot about it and chose to enjoy his company with the young longneck. But still he knows that if he tells his new friend it may hurt him.

Littlefoot was so happy because he played with only Nowe for a whole hour, and because he was happy to be around his new friend. What was hard to believe was it has been two days, and Littlefoot had never felt more comfortable around anyone even his own grandparents. Littlefoot remember that Nowe had been there for him everytime he was down or scare he made him feel better everytime they were together, and Littlefoot even forgot that Nowe was suppose to give him the reason Nowe didn't tell him about Nowe being a keyblade wielder.

At the end of their little play date, they went to the place where the meeting was because Nowe was supposed to tell the whole valley about what has happened today and what is going on. When they got to place of where the meeting was held, they saw everyone and Littlefoot's friend running to him asking where he was all day. He told them that he was with Nowe the whole day. Then Grandma made Nowe go to the middle of the crowd and she looked at the Nowe as he walked past the crowd.

" So little one are you going to tell us now" Said Grandma Longneck with Nowe nodding yes.

" Ok so where do I begin" said Nowe.


	11. The Truth

Chapter 10: The Truth and Story

So Nowe was going to tell them what he told Littlefoot and the others yesterday night. " Well let's starts with what the weapon I used before to fight Heartless. Nowe summoned his keyblade into his hands, or claws anyway he summoned the kingdom key. Everyone was amazed by the light and the keyblade magically appearing by a flick of the wrist. " This is a keyblade, it's a magically weapon that has great power, but the keyblade choses it's wielder. It choses the people with a strong heart or who it thinks is worthy of wield this gret responsibility. Well keyblade are used for good or evil, it depend on the wielder. Well heres a story that i know Littlefoot and his friends know from the other night".

" Look to the sky, and see the stars, and find the path from here to there, the gates are open for one; Let our heart be one and we will never forget one another. Every star in the sky are different world, they are connect to the same bright circle (sun), and night circle (moon). Many people forgot about the different worlds, and live life with no thought of them. Only the chosen remember the different worlds. The chosen are called keyblade wielders and they have the job of protecting the worlds. They protect the balance of light and darkness. These Keyblade Wielder have abilities not many people have like, they have the ability to use different magic, and have great power in their hearts. Their hearts are very strong, and the heart contains one of the most strongest light".

"The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out" was said by a great keyblade wielder. They also have the power to travel to each other world, and see them all. Also what makes the heart so strong was the bonds that were tied to them. Like the more people we meet in our lifetime, the more we grow as a person. Because our friend are the our strength and that gives the heart it's greatest power the ability to bond with people, and give strength when needed. To wield a keyblade you need a strong heart. Still there is many great thing about keyblade wielder, they have the most dangerous job, and is to defend off the darkness. Monster that would try to steal their heart, and turn them into dark monsters. Light can not survive without darkness, and darkness can not live without they have to remain balance, and that is the just of the Keyblade Wielder to keep the balance safe. Right now I know that even if we are not keyblade wielders have can still believe that one day; one day we all can see the different world, and be full with the light like before. No matter how far we are from each other our hearts will always keep us together. The worlds maybe seal away from us but we can always hear the tales, and we can learn from all it. We don't need a keyblade to know about the world, and to know the really power of the heart. The light in our heart can never be taken away from us, because the people we care most for is there, and they will be there for us when we truly need us."

Nowe told them exactly what he told everyone because he wanted them to know the story.

" Nowe you told us that tale already but what does that explain?" said Grandpa Longneck.

" The reason I told that story is to explain the concept to everyone else who didn't hear the story yet" said Nowe. Also sorry about before I ran off, now you know I had a good reason too because I had this weird feeling, and it was the same feeling I had when Sharptooth showed up in the valley to confront Littlefoot, and I" said Nowe.

" WAIT WHAT SHARPTOOTH WAS IN THE VALLEY!" yelled Topsy.

" Yes he was and looks like he was fallen to the power of the darkness" said Nowe

Now that Nowe thought about what he just said, maybe it was best to keep it to himself about Sharptooth showing up in the valley. " So you're saying Sharptooth can magically show up in the valley at any moment" said Topsy. Nowe nodded, but maybe he shouldn't of, then everyone went into a panic. They started to yell at him and asking what were they going to do. Nowe was trying his best to calm them down but it just got even more crazy, and they yelled even more, and the panic wasn't helping. Nowe was started to feel a little annoyed so he kept asking them to calm down nicely until he was at his breaking point.

" WELL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" screamed Nowe as fire surrounded him and a bright light filled the area. Nowe just everyone's attention, and thank god to because the panicking as started to get to him. " Now that I have your attention look I know your all scared but this isn't the way, just panicking and yell is exactly what Sharptooth wants. He wants to separate us, but now is the time we have to be closer then ever".

Littlefoot walked up to the center with everyone hoping to help. " We don't have to panic anymore, we have a hero here to help protect us". Everyone had their eyes on Littlefoot waiting for the young one to go on.

" We all saw what Nowe could do, he was able to take down three sharpteeth like they were nothing. We have a hero in the valley, and just because Nowe may not look it but he is. Just give him a chance because when I lose all hope and I wanted to break but gave me the hope I needed. So Nowe is right we need to work together, and we will make it out of this situation". said Littlefoot.

Everyone was amazed by what the young longneck just said, and then everyone looked at Nowe for answers, and he began to say " Ok what Littlefoot was right we are stronger together than apart. So now it looks like its getting late, and I will take first watch if you all don't mind".

" Nowe you may be strong, and be able to fight but your still too young to be up this late" said Grandma Longneck concerned.

Nowe chuckled by what the older longneck said, but it was nice she cared for his well being. " Grandma Longneck don't worry about me, I have gone pretty long without sleep, and what's the worst that could happen.

" Let's see kid, you get exhausted at point of the night and Sharptooth shows and e..." said Topsy before getting kicked in the leg by Tria.

" Well thanks for the confidents , I can see how much faith you have in me" said Nowe sarcastically. " But anyway I will be just feel I've stay up all night before you don't have to worry about me".

" Ok then Nowe but do me a favor be careful, and at one point get some rest, it's not good for someone of you're age to get little sleep as you are still growing" said Grandma Longneck. Nowe didn't expect to hear that but it was nice, because it sound like something his mother use to say every night because Nowe never went to bed when he was suppose to. Nowe made a promise with her before the two older longneck walk away, so as everyone else from the gathering.

" So Nowe are you really staying up all night?" said Cera with Nowe still nodding yes.

" Wow I can't believe that you're some kind of hero, it must be so cool to be a hero" said Chomper.

Nowe smile at Chomper's compliment, and said " Well thanks Chomper, it's cool especially getting the chance to meet all of you". what Nowe said put a smile on all their faces.

" Just don't stay up all night, and get some sleep because if you are exhausted you can't play with us tomorrow" said Littlefoot

" Well that was nice of you Littlefoot thinking about playing when I'm stuck staying all night watching out for the sharpteeth" said Nowe sarcastically.

" Sorry Nowe I didn't mean it like that" said Littlefoot feeling sorry now.

Nowe really thought Littlefoot would would understand he was being sarcastic especially with the tone of his voice. " Littlefoot it was just a joke, and I will be fine, and maybe I will play with you guys tomorrow" said Nowe

" Fine then see you tomorrow ok, Nowe and Good night" said Littlefoot.

" Good night guys see you tomorrow" said Nowe before everyone left.

It was the middle of the night and Nowe was still up patrolling the valley, and to be honest hoping to find some heartless to fight for adleast some amusement. It was night and calming, and the tonight was a full moon, and it looked so beautiful especially with all the bright stars in the sky. Nowe walked all the way to some place in the valley that had a good view of Saurus Rock. As he was looking at the rock and he remember what Littlefoot told him about it, about the bad luck that would affect everyone if one of the teeth broke. Nowe was lost in thought until he had at weird feeling form before, and then a dark portal appear out of the blue and what came out of it was Sharptooth himself.

" Well hello young one, it looks like there's more to you then meets the eye" said Sharptooth.

Then Nowe summoned his keyblade, and got into a battle stance and said " Back off Sharptooth, you're not going to cause any trouble on my watch".

" Well you think you're so strong then prove it" then a gigantic Tyranto Rex came out.

" how is that possible that's a dream eater" said Nowe

" Well this isn't exactly a world like you would know of. This is one of the few world that got pulled out of the darkness's grasp, and there are still gaps where dream eater can take form here. Especially with the nightmare people have of me, so I have to power to summon them to my side and take care of pest like you. The dream eaters give me power by spreading their darkness and fear throughout this world. So I rule this world, and now these Dream eater will take care you you" said Sharptooth before leaving the area through the dark portal he came out of.

Now Nowe was in a battle against a gigantic dinosaurs that could easily eat him whole. " Fine you want a fight I'll give you a fight" said Nowe before charging at the dream eater.


	12. The True Power of the Light pt1

Chapter 11: The Clash of Light and Darkness pt 1

( 10 mins earlier )

Littlefoot and his friends has been following Nowe everywhere to see the action, and to see if Nowe was just all talk.

" Hey guy where did he just go" said Chomper

" He want went to the where you can see Saurus Rock" said Littlefoot

Then they followed Nowe's trial, when they got their they saw Nowe looking at Saurus Rock.

" Why is he look at Saurus Rock" said Cera

Then they saw a giant hole of darkness in the ground, and what came out of it was Sharptooth. Littlefoot was terrified at what he saw, and now that his great enemy can just come into the valley without being spotted he was in danger.

They notice that another large Sharptooth came out of the ground, and Nowe summoned his keyblade. They stood behind the bushes, and were watching what was about to happen.

Still the gang couldn't hear what they were saying because they had a good distance away from them. Then Sharptooth disappear into the darkness leaving the large colored Sharptooth. Then the battle began.

( Back to Nowe Story )

Nowe was ready for the attack from the freakishly huge sharptooth, and when it charged Nowe stood there waiting for the attack. Nowe then jumped used reflectga and then a barrier surrounded Nowe and then the sharptooth was sent flying. Nowe charged at the dream eater and through his keyblade using strike raid doing major damage to the dream eater.

The Dream eater was relentless he kept charging at Nowe, and then started to blast Nowe with Fire blast attack. Nowe was able to dodge his charge attack but when it started to use fire attack, Nowe was ready so he use reflectga to blast them back at the dream eater.

Nowe was feeling a little weak from all the fight, but the dream eater was barely damage from all of Nowe's attack. Nowe then remember that if this is a sleeping world then he can summon his own dream eater, and Nowe jump then held his keyblade in the air then he summoned a dream eater. He summoned a Ryu dragon. The dragon type dream eater stood next to Nowe, and the first thing it did was tackle Nowe, and when Nowe fell, it nuzzle him.

" Ok Enough Ryu we need to take care to this dream eater first, and then we can catch up. So they got into a fight stance while the the enemy dream eater start attacking them.

( Back to Littlefoot and the Others )

The others were watching the fight against Nowe and the dream eater. They watch how Nowe through his keyblade at the big monster, Now watching him dodge the attack from the big Sharptooth.

" Wow Nowe is amazing look how he is jumping away from the sharptooth's attacks" said Chomper.

" Hey guys do you think we should get the adults" said Ruby

" No, I know Nowe can handle this" said Littlefoot watching against Nowe and the Gigantic Sharptooth.

" Well I'm going to get the adults, it really looks like he needs help" said Ruby before run off with everyone but Littlefoot.

" Fine go I want to stay here and watch" said Littlefoot.

( Back To Nowe's Story )

" Ryu let do this" said Nowe charging st the dream eater. Nowe was hitting with the dream eater with everything he got, and his partner was attacking him with a fire strike attack.

"This is useless, we will never finish this in time" said Nowe. But when Nowe was watching the big dream eater he see wounds but not big one. Nowe wanted to end it before this dream eater cause real havoc. Until remember his new abilities from his amulet.

" Hey Ryu stall him for me I have to do something" said Nowe before his partner started charging at the dream eater.

Nowe was focusing on his amulet, and a bright light was glowing around Nowe. Nowe was charging the light from his heart and was trying to summon his new keyblade. Nowe's light started to shine really bright being able to watch the people of the valley with his light.

( Ruby and The Other Story)

Ruby and the other were run to wake the adult of the sharptooth attack. Then they chose to split up to go and find their parents. Cera ran to her dad, and Tria and tried to wake them up. Cera started to scream and then her parents jumped in surprise when she screamed " THERE IS A SHARPTOOTH IN THE VALLEY!".

"WHERE!" said Mr. Threehorn

" Near saurus rock we need to get their Nowe needs help" said cera before running off.

When Ducky and and spike went back to their place, and tried to wake their parents too.

"Mommy wake up there is a sharptooth in the valley" said Ducky

" Ducky where is the Sharptooth" said Ducky's Mother

" It at Saurus Rock and Nowe needs help he does" said Ducky before running off with spike and her mom.

Then the whole valley saw a flashing light in the sky near saurus rock waking all the adults and kids. The people of the valley went to see what it was. The gang finally got together again and lead the way. When Grandma and Grandpa Longneck saw that Littlefoot wasn't with then they started to worry even more. So the dinosaurs of the valley went in the direction of the light to find Nowe filled with light, and Littlefoot watching the action. Other then that they started to panic when they saw that size of the sharptooth.

( Back to Nowe Story )

Nowe light was bright now and now he has enough energy to summon his new keyblade. The Nowe summon Oathkeeper and Oblivion into his hands, and his clothes then return on him. Nowe had his all of his powers from when he was a human, but now is able to uses his drive forms.

"Ok lets do this, and end this once and for all" said Nowe charging at the dream eater.

Nowe striked the dream eater with his two keyblades, and then jumped and changed into wisdom form and started to shot the dream eater. The battle rages on, the dream eater tok massive damage but not giving up. Ryu supported Nowe with his attack but the dream eater's attacks was relentless. Now suddenly more dream eater showed up and now there are 10 Cera Terrors, 7 Skelterwind, and now 3 big Tyranto Rex near Saurus Rock.

" Hey Ryu I think this is going to be a little more interesting, but if we run out of time to catch up we can always do it tomorrow because this may take all night. Let's Go Now!" said Nowe

Nowe skated to the Cera Terrors and started to use fire, and thunder attack on them. With Nowe still in his wisdom form his magic attacks are double in power. With Nowe causing double the damage it will end the fight fast. All the Cera Terror changed into their spikeball form and started to roll right at Nowe. Nowe jumped and use reflectga and and slammed them all back with the power of their attacks. But the side effect with put that much energy into that spell made Nowe change out of wisdom form.

Nowe saw the 10 Cera Terror target him and Nowe was getting tire and unexpectedly one of the Tyranto rex tackled Nowe from behind and slammed was slammed into the smashed into a tree, and Nowe laided there hurt, and in great pain.

Nowe started to close his eyes, and was unconscious until he heard a voice calling to him.

" Wake up Nowe, Wake up please" said the voice. Nowe knew that voice, it was Littlefoot, and then the image of him in his head crying his eyes out. The Nowe was shock back into reality, and saw the skelterwild not done with it's attack and charged at Nowe again. Nowe got up but this time of Littlefoot being danger made him somewhat mad, and something Nowe started to awaken. Nowe started to scream " No I will not go down, I made a promise to a friend, that I will not die" then a light flashed around Nowe but this when the Skelterwind was close it got sent flying by 4 different keyblade. They went to Nowe and Nowe went into a stronger form of his Final form with 4 keyblades. They were the 4 ultima weapon, and they were Nowe on his back and was ready to be used.

" Ok Let The Real Fight Begin Now and If You Think You Can Hurt My Friend Then You Have Another Thing Coming!" Screamed Nowe.


	13. The True Power of the Light pt2

The Clash of Light and Darkness pt2

(Back to the Littlefoot and The Others)

The dinosaurs of the valley all went to the mysterious light in the the sky, and found a gigantic sharptooth attacking the valley, and Nowe fighting. Also they found another sharptooth fight along side Nowe. Then Littlefoot ran to his grandparents, and his friends.

" Littlefoot there you are you had us worried when you were not with the others" said Grandma Longneck.

" I'm sorry Grandma but I had to stay here and watch Nowe, he is amazing and also I didn't want to miss anything" said Littlefoot.

" Ok then Littlefoot, tell us what is happen when we left" said Chomper

" Actually Littlefoot, start at the beginning" said Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot started from the beginning and working up to the where they are now. Littlefoot told them how Sharptooth was in the valley, and he made some sharpteeth appear out of the ground, and then Nowe started to fight him. Also it made Cera's father, and most of the valley freak out that Sharptooth was here. Then Littlefoot started to tell them that Nowe made a sharptooth appear too, and everyone was freaking out now. And that was where Littlefoot ended the quick story.

…. so that what has happened so far" said Littlefoot.

" WHAT THE HECK, THAT KID IS FIGHTING A GIANT SHARPTOOTH, AND YOU JUST WANTED TO WATCH, AND.." Said before getting smacked in the head by Tria.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Nowe

Everyone ran to see what happened, and Littlefoot was a head of everyone and, he saw Nowe laying on the ground hurt, and unconscious. Also he saw new dinosaurs fighting, and now there are threehorns fight, and more sharpteeth.

" What are those threehorns doing they are trying to hurt Nowe" said Chomper.

" Nowe he not moving" said Cera

" He better get up soon that sharptooth is going to attack" said Mr. Threehorn.

" We need to help him" said Grandpa Longneck.

They all agree and then they were about to help Nowe a dark barrier surround Nowe and the other dinosaurs.

" Sorry you can not interfere" said Sharptooth appear out of the dark void in the ground.

Then charged at sharptooth but fazed right through him.

" What going on" said .

"Sorry threehorn but this is just my shadow, and you can't hurt me even if you could. You are not helping, because I want the longneck who defeated me in the beginning to suffer first and the way to do that is to make everyone around him hurt, starting with the kid with the keyblade. Now watch while one of my associates, and end this boy" said Sharptooth.

" No please stop please do what you want to be just stop" said Littlefoot pleading to Sharptooth.

" I will after you suffer, HAHAHA!, Now goodbye longneck, and say good bye to the keyblade wielder" said Sharptooth before leaving.

" WAIT!" said Littlefoot running after Sharptooth. Littlefoot landed on the ground, and forgot about Nowe for a sec, and then ran to see what was going on. He sees that Nowe still unconscious, and a sharpteeth was about to attack Nowe.

" Wake up Nowe, Wake up please" said Littlefoot now crying see that his new friend is about to get attack by the sharpteeth. Then out they saw Nowe started to wake up, and the light started to appear around Nowe again, and Nowe started to scream something they couldn't hear because of the dark barrier. Then 4 new keyblades appear in front of Nowe, and pushing away the sharpteeth. Then Nowe stood up and the the 4 new keyblade flew to Nowe, and Nowe was able to use it. Then Nowe gave the other dinosaurs a death glare, and the battle began.

( Back to Nowe's Story )

Now with being able to use his 4 new keyblade, Nowe was stronger than ever but not understanding how this happen but he doesn't care it saved him.

Nowe still in his new final form, and he teleported right in front of the Cera Terror, and started to spin in the air pulling the cera terrors in the air. Then when they were close Nowe was was filled with light, and started to glow brighter and brighter until a large light wave blew the dream eaters away. When the dream eaters hit the ground they vanished back into darkness. All that were left were the sharpteeths that Ryu is fighting right now.

Nowe ran to Ryu and and started to fight them off. With Ryu with him right now made the fight much easier. Nowe then jumped in the air and used magnega and made all the dream eater trapped in one place.

" Ryu lets end this once and for all" said Nowe with a quick nod from Ryu.

Nowe then un summon the 4 ultima weapon, and resummon his kingdom key, and then point his key at the dream eater. Ryu started to charge a firaga attack, and then Nowe shot a light beam at the dream eater while Ryu shot a huge fireball attack. When the two attack got in contact the fireball changed into a bright comet attack, with the light beam pushing the comet attack at a fast rate. The attack hit the dream eater causing a big explosion sending the dream eater back into the darkness ending the fight.

The fight has ended and Nowe was cover in scratches, and burnt mark from the fight.

" Ryu we did it but can we catch up because I'm exhausted from the fight to see you later kay bud" said Nowe before sending Ryu back to where he belonged.

Then all of a sudden Nowe felt dizzy and sick. But the he Littlefoot and the other running right to him. " Nowe that was incredible, saved the valley from those monsters, hey are you okay" said Littlefoot.

" Yeah Littlefoot I just feel…." said Nowe before pasted out on the ground near the other.

" NOWE!" screamed everyone of the valley in unison.

Then Grandpa Longneck walked up to the young domehead, and saw that he was now sleeping. " He is all right he just tired, and right now he needs to rest he earned it" said Grandpa Longneck.

The Grandma Longneck then walk up to the now asleep domehead, and pick him up with her neck, and chosed to carry him back to where Littlefoot, and his grandparents slept. Nowe looked so peaceful, and Grandma Longneck noticed how fast asleep he was, and he looked at him for a little. She remember how he was an orphan, and he how hard his life might of been with the weapon he holds in his hand. She sees something in the Nowe that no one else saw other than his strength as a warrior but his heart to light the darkness. She looked at him for a while, and noticed that he was just like a normal kid but with unique abilities. She smiled and then walked away with Littlefoot, and Grandpa Longneck back to their sleeping grounds.

When they got there Grandma Longneck laided Nowe down next to the tree slept on last night. Then went to lay down next to Grandpa Longneck, and saw that Littlefoot wasn't in his hole but instead she saw him walk over to Nowe and laided down right next to him. She smiled see that Littlefoot has a really close friend. Then she fell a sleep.


	14. The End of The Great Valley pt1

Chapter 13: The End of Great Valley pt 1

Littlefoot was the first to wake up and like usual was upbeat and ready to face the day. He saw Nowe still sleeping and then tried to wake him up so they can play.

" Hey come on Nowe wake up, you promise you would play wit us today come on" said Littlefoot trying to wake up his new friend.

" Littlefoot let him sleep he has been through a lot in one night ok" said Grandma Longneck getting up and walking to her grandson.

" Ok Grandma but can I go and play with the others?" said Littlefoot

" Yes Littlefoot but please be careful ok" said Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot ran off and went to go and get his friends. First he went to the field and saw his friends playing with a round rock used as a ball.

" Morning guys can I play" said Littlefoot

" Littlefoot!" they said in unison.

" Hey where is Nowe isn't he up yet?" said Chomper.

" No he is still sleeping, I tried to wake him up but my Grandma wanted to let him sleep so you guys ready to play" said Littlefoot.

Then they all started to toss and round the ball around. They were having a lot of fun but all Littlefoot could think about was how Nowe was doing.

( Back to Nowe)

Nowe was started to wake up and he said " Awww my aching back wait where is everyone".

Then he got up and started to walk around trying to find Littlefoot. Then he saw Grandma and Grandpa Longneck eating some leaves while talking to Cera's parents.

" Hey good morning" said Nowe running to them.

" Oh Good Morning Nowe how was your sleep" said Grandpa Longneck.

" It was ok except my back is aching from the fight yesterday also reminds me where is Littlefoot and the others?" said Nowe.

" I bet there at the field but we need.." said Topsy

" OK thanks" said Nowe before running off and hear what Mr. Threehorn was going to say.

" to talk about last night, and the meeting" said Topsy even though he already ran off.

" that kid didn't even let me finish, even though he is a good fighter, he is really rude" Said Topsy.

" Stopping being like that he is still a kid what do you expect he deserves to have some fun beside he saved the valley last night so deserves it" said Tria

" When ok then" said Topsy starting to blush.

Nowe walked to the field and heard " AAHHHH!" and he knew that voice it was Littlefoot and then he started to run. The ran to the fields and saw Littlefoot and the other with a big group of armored heartless.

" I had to deal with Dream Eaters last night, and now i have to deal with Heartless. I need a vacation" said Nowe before jumping in between the group of Armor Heartless, and the others.

" NOWE!" they said in Unison.

" Guy you need to go I'll handle this" said Nowe before summoning his keyblade, and running at the heartless.

" But Nowe" said Littlefoot

" It's ok Littlefoot I promise I will be careful, find the adult and stay with them until I come to find you ok" said Nowe

" Let go Littlefoot I think he can handle it" said Cera pulling Littlefoot in the opposite direction of the Heartless.

" Well i would like to say that this is going to be a long day" said Nowe before charging at the Heartless.

Nowe jumped into the air and changed into valor form and used his star seeker, and fairy star keyblades. Then he started to swung at the heartless senting them flying into the air for every hit that comes from Nowe. Then he started to slam his keyblades on the ground causing a quick shockwave destroying half of the heartless. the rest were going to be even easier because then Nowe started to do rising sun and slashed every last heartless on the field.

" Well Done there domehead, I see that you are stronger than I expected for someone so young" Said Sharptooth suddenly appearing randomly.

" Thank you, also reminds me back off if you want littlefoot you go through me" Said Nowe angrily.

" Calm Down there boy I will get that brat but first I will make him watch everyone he loves hurt, and i will start with you" Said Sharptooth.

" Well I feel flattered but I think I will pass but thank you stopping by" said Nowe sarcastically.

" I will give you a warning try to enjoy everything right now because I will end this valley once and for all. NOTHING WILL STOP ME NOT EVEN YOU!" Scream Sharptooth before disappearing back into the darkness.

" Dang it he got away, and if he thinks he gonna hurt my friends then he got another thing coming" Said Nowe before walking away to find Littlefoot

( 30 Minutes Later )

" Hey Littlefoot where are you guy please come out I'm tried of looking for you guys its been 30 minutes. Wow if this is a game I'm going to be some mad later." said Nowe .

Nowe walked around the valley looking for his friend and found nothing, also none of the other residents of the valley were there ether.

" Man where the heck is everyone if I miss meet I'm so screwed. Also that reminds me I wonder what Cera's dad was trying to tell me before I ran off" said Nowe.

Then suddenly another herd of armor heartless appeared around Nowe. Also a dream eater appeared too, and it was the same one he fought last night the gigantic sharptooth.

" Well this may kill sometime because I rather kick darkness butt then looking for the others" said Nowe summoning his keyblade.

Nowe ran up to the heartless and used a limit attack, Nowe was glowing with a blue light, and then aim his keyblade at the heartless, and shot them down with a rainbow attack. The attack was able to knock out the heartless but not the dream eater.

The Dream Eater charged at Nowe but he was able to dodge it but then when Nowe was still in the air he was shot by one of it's fireball attacks.

Nowe still landed on his feet but was hurt from the attack.

" Hah it looks like this thing is stronger then last night. It looks like i going to need to uses dual blade on your oversized butt" said Nowe.

Then Nowe jumped into the air and went into master form holding oathkeeper and oblivion. Nowe then dashed to the dream eater and did a 8 hit combo sending the dream eater flying back. Then used icebreaker and froze him with a ice slash, and break him with a fire attack. But the dream eater then started to shoot firaga attacks at Nowe, and just in time Nowe just reflectaga to block the attack but also sending the attacks back at the dream eater causing a huge explosion. Then to end the fight Nowe jumped into the air and used shadowbreaker, and with oblivion slashed the dream eater with darkness, and with oathkeeper slashing the dream eater with a flash of light ending the fight.

" Finally it's over and where the heck are the other" said Nowe before changing out of master form, and resumed his search for his friends.

" Sharptooth told me to enjoy what I have now but I wonder what he is going to do. He wants Littlefoot to suffer but there is one thing that is missing from all of this how is he going to end the valley, and how did he get control of the dream eater, and the heartless. Also what is he waiting for he can summon an army and end the valley but he chooses not to what is stopping him. Maybe there is something I'm missing from this but for now I better find the others before they cause any problems" Thought Nowe.

Nowe walked around the whole valley at this point and still he hasn't found anyone not even the other residents. The valley is empty, and the only one in the valley that he had seen so far was sharptooth, and then poof there is no one around.

" You know what I give, I have been looking for my friends for about an hour now, and I'm mad now. If there was some meeting somewhere in this valley there is no way it can last for an hour" said Nowe madly.

( Littlefoot and The Others )

" You will never get away with this Sharptooth Nowe will find us, and then you will be sorry" said Littlefoot.

For the past hour when Nowe was fight the heartless, and Dream Eater, Sharptooth has made his other heartless capture everyone in the valley, and brought them to the valley of the Longnecks, and trapped them there.

" Well now boy you will watch as I take your home away from you with a bonus, everyone here can watch the hero boy go down with the valley.

" You wrong sharptooth He will stop you" said Littlefoot.

" Wow look at this the entire valley puts all their hope on a child to come and save them. This is hilarious you have hope on this child, and now I will take that hope away" said Sharptooth.

Everyone from the valley has lost all hope now thinking that a kid could save them, and thinks their fate is sealed. But Littlefoot refused to think that his home, and one of his best friends are doomed.

" Please settle down everyone we can't give up hope" Said Grandpa Longneck.

" What hope longneck, WE HAVE NO HOPE WE ARE ALL DOOMED, WHAT DO YOU THINK SOMEONE IS GOING TO SAVE US WELL NO ONE IS BECAUSE THEY DON"T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" screamed .

" Please Topsy calm down we need to stay calm because that is what Sharptooth wants to break us apart" said Tria

" Well I guess his plan worked, I want to live my life and do what I want because we are not going to be alive long with Sharptooth under control" Said .

" But there is still Nowe maybe.." said Littlefoot

" Stop it Littlefoot he won't find us just stop and just hope his death is painless" said .

" No, No, NO YOU'RE WRONG NOWE WILL FIND US, " said Littlefoot before running away and forming a tear in his eye.

" Please save us Nowe" cried Littlefoot


	15. The End of The Great Valley pt2

Chapter 14: The End of the Great Valley pt 2

" Where is everyone I wonder where they went" said Nowe eritatied.

" Why don't you take a guess" said Sharptooth.

Nowe jumped back and summoned his keyblade, and said " Where are you and stop hiding like a coward".

" In do time boy, but first i just want to celebrate, I will finally destroy this valley with you in it. Also your friends they were so cooperative and looks like you fail them they are all going to be sent to their dooms. But before that I want them to watch their precious valley get destroy, and a certain dinosaur to meet their end" said Sharptooth.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" said Screamed Nowe.

" Well when you were getting distracted by my minions i had my other minion help capture everyone in the valley, and now they are in a secret location so" said Sharptooth.

" I will find them, and I will protect them valley, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. And nothing is going to stand in my way not even you. So bring it on" said Nowe.

" So naive, and so brave, so i will give you 1 hour to prepare because my army will tear this valley apart. But if you want you can just run away and never return again then i spare you.

" Never I will never run away because this my home too now, and I may have been here for a few days but i found that true power comes from one heart and it people it is connected to. And I will save everyone because here I found friendship, and now that I had it i will not let it go. So go ahead send your army I will be ready, and I will defeat you once and for all" Said Nowe.

" So be it boy just be read because i don't think a certain longneck is going to be able to take the death of his new best friend" said Sharptooth.

" I swear to you if you touch him I will show you what I can really do with a keyblade" said Nowe

" Fine but for now see you later boy, and everyone is going to be watching this tremendous battle of two great forces" said Sharptooth before leaving.

" Littlefoot, everyone hang on I will find you I promise, I will make it right" Said Nowe looking at his amulet before one tear falling on the ground.

( Littlefoot and the Others )

Everyone was watching the talk Nowe and Sharptooth had, and now they are having some hope, but most have just given up, and accepted their fate. Only Littlefoot, and his grandparents believe that Nowe will save them but the hope is fading.

" Littlefoot please come out we are worry about you, Mr. Threehorn didn't mean what he said, we are just all scare. Littlefoot where are you" said Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot was hiding from everyone because he was hurt inside because of what said but what hurt him the most was his newest best friend was about to lost his life for a mistake he made. He was hiding in a cave crying think about what is about to happen.

" Nowe please you can't die not from this, not something that is my fault please" Cried Littlefoot.

" Littlefoot stop crying" said a voice

" Who's there, where are you" Said Littlefoot.

" You should remember me because I was alway waking out for you even you those you can't see me" said The voice

" Who are you please tell me" said Littlefoot.

" In due time, but first never lose hope because your friend Nowe has a special power in his heart, and it is time for him to release it" Said The voice.

" Ok I will not lose hope on him, but you act like we know each other if you're not going to tell who you are then can you just give me a hint.

" Well then little one, just remember I will alway be there you may not see me but i will that is your Hint. Now I must go, stay safe" Said The Voice.

" I can see her but she can see me, why does that seem so familiar," Said Littlefoot before the memory.

" Mother" Said Littlefoot before starting to cry again.

Littlefoot got up, and walk out of the cave and went to find his friends, and family.

( Back to Nowe )

"Man I got about half an hour left before his army come, I wonder how everyone is holding up. But for now I need to focus I need to protect this valley, and then I will go and find the others" said Nowe.

" So you are still keeping that promise I see" said The mysterious voice that talked to Littlefoot.

" Who's there I will, wait a minute I know that voice you Littlefoot's Mother" Said Nowe.

" So you still remember me that is good" Said Littlefoot's Mother before appearing out of thin air.

" Nowe I need you to know this battle is very important, lives are on steak, and you the only one left to face this great threat, and the only one that can handle this. I know this maybe a lot for a kid but please, save this valley, and everyone else, my son's life is on the lines, please, please, end this fight once and for all" Said Littlefoot's Mother starting to tear up.

" Don't worry Littlefoot's Mom, I promised you so I will promise this valley, and everyone in it, also your son is something" Said Nowe.

" Yes he is, but thank you for everything you have done for him, I really appreciate it" Said Littlefoot's Mother.

" Well I really have to thank you because if it wasn't for you I would have not met everyone, and became friends with them. So right now they are the reason I am fighting. Nothing is going to stop me not even Sharptooth " Said Nowe.

" Thank you but for now I must go, good luck, the future of this world is in your hands" Said Littlefoot's Mother before disappearing.

" Wait I….. still need you to tell me about my mother. So that how it feels trying to say something important and the person that knows the answer just runs off. Well for now this battle is going to take everything I have ever learned and master to win this battle. Well for now i going to take a quick nap" Said Nowe yawning.

( Littlefoot and the Other )

" Guys I wonder how Littlefoot is holding up, he took it pretty hard after what your dad said Cera" Said Chomper.

" Well I hope he is ok, but what about us I don't want to die yet" Said Petrie.

" Hey guys" Said Littlefoot.

"LITTLEFOOT!" Said Everyone in unison.

" Sorry guys about before" said Littlefoot looking down.

" It ok Littlefoot you were just worried about Nowe" said Littlefoot.

" Hey can I ask you guys something?" said Littlefoot.

" Of course, you're our friend" said Chomper

" Do you think that Nowe will save us?" said Littlefoot.

" Well I don't know" Said Chomper.

" Yeah but how is he going to save us if he don't know where we are" Said Cera.

" Well maybe he can…" said Littlefoot before getting interrupted by Ruby.

" Littlefoot look we get that Nowe is strong but he can't save us. He has to fight sharptooth, and he is too strong. None of the adults could beat him, what do you think Nowe can do?" said Ruby.

" Nowe is strong, and he can beat Sharptooth because he has the keyblade, and his heart" said Littlefoot.

" Yeah but can one kid do, just because he has the keyblade, how do you know that he can win" Said Ruby.

" Because he believes, he believes in his heart, and he believes in his friends to be there to help. No matter where we are, we are alway connected through our hearts. So he will find us because we are connected now, and Nowe taught be that strength comes from the heart, and that is something Sharptooth doesn't have.

" Wow you hang out with him way too much" said Cera.

" Yeah" said Littlefoot.

" Nowe I know you will save us so please hurry. Also please be safe" thought Littlefoot.

( Back to Nowe )

" Littlefoot, Stay safe, I will find you because thanks to you I learn what it feels like to have a best friend or a little brother to watch over. I will keep you safe" Said Nowe looking at his wayfinder.

Nowe put away his wayfinder, and walked to the edge of the valley, and saw everything. Nowe was so happy being in the Great Valley, and other than his promise he made, he also wanted to keep the valley safe because there it was like a turning point for him. The first time in his life, he felt like a kid, with friends, and a place he could call a real home. Also he wanted to preserve this place for the next generation.

One hour has passed, and Nowe stood in the Mysterious Beyond waiting for Sharptooth's Army to come. Then out of no where an army of dino typed dream eaters, and armored heartless, were march in the direction of Nowe.

" Man this is going to be one heck of a day" Said Nowe before running straight to the monsters with keyblade in hand.

Nowe changed right into master form holding his oathkeeper, and oblivion. Then he jumped right into the air casting a Thundaga spell, electrocuting most of the monster. Then he started to fight with his keyblade slashing every heartless in his sights. The heartless were easy but the dream eaters are going to be a challenge especially when there are some many of them. There were over a thousand of heartless, and Dream Eaters. Nowe was taking down everything in his path. The idea of the Littlefoot, and the other in Nowe's head made him fight harder because he would do anything for his friends. Then he jumped onto a t rex type Dream Eater, and the casted a light spell on the symbol on it's head. Then a bright light was in the air again, and the Dream Eater changed colors, and was acting strange. Then it starting helping Nowe in the fight. Nowe has a new ally in the fight against the 10,000 Monster.

( Back to Littlefoot and The Others )

" Everyone look the battle has began" Said Grandpa Longneck.

Everyone was looking at the magical glass showing the battle of Nowe against the Monsters. The fight raged on as Nowe started to him faster, and with a sharpteeth helping Nowe.

" What is going on why is that sharpteeth helping him?" said a random resident of the Great Valley.

Littlefoot and the others were running to the crowd to see Nowe fight a lot of Monsters with a sharptooth helping him.

" Guys what is going on, how is Nowe going to beat that many monsters?" said Chomper.

" He will because he is strong, and look that Sharptooth is helping to.

" Yeah but look at the size of the army not even Nowe could defeat of all of them" said Ruby.

" Yeah But I believe Nowe could beat them" said Littlefoot.

" LITTLEFOOT" said his Grandparents.

" Where have you been, we were so worried about you" said Grandma Longneck nuzzling Littlefoot.

" Sorry Grandma, Grandpa, I had to just get away from this I can't think of losing anyone else. I have lost my Mother and if someone else is going to die because of me, I would be broken all over again" said Littlefoot before starting to cry again.

" It is ok Littlefoot Nowe is going to be ok, but for now we need to believe in him" said Grandpa Longneck.

" I know he can do it, and maybe after we can all go home together again" said Littlefoot.

" Littlefoot that would be nice" said Grandma Longneck while nuzzling her grandson with Grandpa Longneck.

( Back To Nowe)

The battle has Begun, and Nowe and his new Ally has been battling for 10 mins now. The battle still rages on.

" Hey you how are holding up" said Nowe.

"AAARRRGGGHHH" said the dream eater.

" Ok then I guess that works to, but I can't understand you" said Nowe.

" Hey look lead to the valley you look kind of banged up, you need to rest. I know we just met but just do it I can handle this please go rest. When you are ready come back" said Nowe .

The dream eater looked at Nowe would fight, and nodded, and left. Nowe watched as his new ally leave, and Nowe now standing alone against an army of Monsters.

" Ok now it is just me yay" said Nowe while fighting the heartless.

Nowe changed into Final Form and summoned his new power of wielding 4 ultima weapons at once.

Nowe looked around and notice that they keep coming and the only to end the fight was to end everything. To protect his friend, and this valley, he was going to make the biggest sacrifice.

He jumped and landed in the middle of the army, and said " Littlefoot, guys if you can hear me then I am happy to meet all of you, and become your friend. No matter what happens promise me you guys will be safe. OK with the Keyblades I hold in my hand I ask you to lend me your strength to end this battle once and for all. Please it is all i ask, so I can finally make something right" Said Nowe before letting one tear hit the ground.

Nowe let the Keyblades fly around, and when they hit the ground a circle was formed with mystical symbols. Then he summoned his kingdom key, and then pointed it to the sky,and a beam of light came out of it. Then all the keyblade glew and then a light explosion fill the air. The battlefield was empty, and nothing was left. Only the keys that used to be. Nothing was there but one single tear.

Nowe was somewhere and was fall, not into darkness, but into pure light. The light of Kingdom Hearts, and it was the end.

( Back to Littlefoot and The Other)

" Grandpa where is Nowe the monsters are gone but where is he" said Littlefoot worried.

" Littlefoot I don't know" said Grandpa Longneck.

" Well this was something I never knew that kid had the guts to take his life just so save some pathetic dinosaurs" said Sharptooth.

" What are you talking about" said Littlefoot.

" HAHAHAHA that boy just made the ultimate sacrifice, he use all the power in his heart, just to save the valley HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Sharptooth.

" No your wrong he is not…" Said Littlefoot before getting interrupted.

" Really boy, you can not be this naive, there is nothing left he is just dust now. You are the one who did this so now you see what happens when you mess with me. I will take everything away until you have nothing left" said Sharptooth.

" NO NO NO!" Cried Littlefoot.

" To be generous I will give you one week to live before I take everything away. BUt for now good bye." said Sharptooth.

" No please stop this, Nowe please be ok, please" cried Littlefoot.

" Littlefoot" said Grandma Longneck.

" It my fault, it my fault, Nowe is gone because of me" Cried Littlefoot.

Everyone who watch the fight looked at the now crying longneck, that is crying over his friend.

" There is nothing left" said Littlefoot.

As everyone lost hope they all left the longneck alone, and just wanted to live their last days with the ones they love. Leaving one longneck there, alone, and hurt, and with no hope left.


	16. The Battle of Truth and Hope

Chapter 15: The Battle of Truth and Hope

Nowe was laying down on the ground unconscious, next to his keyblade. He was injured from the fight but still alive. His heart is now broken, and Nowe is lost in a endless dream. But for Nowe the battle for his heart has just began, and Nowe is going to face someone he never wanted to face.

" Where am I, and wait am i falling. I feel weird what happened to me" said Nowe

Inside Nowes dream, he was falling, but now he was about to land on the battlefield of his heart.

" Stand and rise boy" said The Mysterious voice.

" Who are you" said Nowe now awakening inside his dreams.

" Summon the Keyblade, and show me your power" said The Mysterious Voice

Then it came back to Nowe what happened with Littlefoot, and the army of heartless, and Dream Eaters.

" What happened to my friends, and why am I here" said Nowe.

" Your friends are going to meet their demise, and you are here to battle for your heart. So if you defeat me, I will return you back to the Great Valley, and I will give you new power to use in the fight against the darkness" said The Mysterious Voice.

" And if I lose" Said Nowe.

" If you lose you will stay here forever, and watch as your friends suffer their demise" said The Mysterious Voice.

" Fine fighting is the only way I can save my friends then so be it" said Nowe summoning his Keyblade, and charging at the knight holding a keyblade.

The battle began, but Nowe was already having doubts about beating the keyblade knight. Nowe charged up, and tried to slash, and deal damage, but the keyblade knight block every attack, and counter with an aero spell sending Nowe flying back.

" Man this is not going to be easy, he block my attack so easily, and even deal some damage to me already, but the battle had just begun" said Nowe

Then Nowe charged again, but this time he was going to use his new ability. He jumped up into the air and dived down at him using spark dive, and summoning oathkeeper, and oblivion.

" So boy you have learned how to use dual keyblade, well that is new" said The Keyblade Knight.

" Yeah but this time i will use all the power I have in my Heart. I know I gave my heart up but i know it is still here. All my friend, my family they are always by my side. They are the reason I fight, They are my strength, and I'm theirs" said Nowe before charging at the Knight.

Nowe was in his human form, and just changed into final form charging at the Knight with all the power he processus. The Keyblade Knight used his keyblade, and and cast a spell rain dozens of fires aimed at Nowe. But with his keyblades he still charged at him even his there are fireballs coming his way. He wanted to keep on fighting, he believed in his skills as a Keyblade Wielder, and the hopes of saving his friend.

" You think that going to stop me. Nothing is going to get in my way, I will save my Friends, and then I will tell Littlefoot. I will tell Littlefoot and the others everything " said Nowe

Nowe then used his dual Keyblade, and slashed the fireball attack. He slashed every fireball shot at him, and the fireballs will not stop coming, but it didn't stop Nowe, not one bit.

Nowe was getting closer to the Keyblade Knight, but the closer he got the harder, and was to deflect the attacks. Then the fireballs stopped, but this time when Nowe was about to slash the Knight with his two Keyblade, and then he vanished.

" I will give you credit for blocking my attack, but this is not over" said The Keyblade Knight.

Then the Keyblade Knight appear right near the edge of the battlefield. Then then he aim his keyblade at Nowe, and then shot a into the air, and then summoned a golden lion with armor.

" This is known as a royal call, I can call the beast in my Keyblade, and it will do everything I command" said Keyblade Knight.

" Well this is going to be interesting " said Nowe

The Royal Lion gave out a loud and powerful roar, causing all the battlefield to rumble. Then the lion charged at Nowe with to blade floating next to it. Then Nowe started to charge at the beast, and when they were close they battle began again. Nowe still using his dual keyblade were able to block the swords but the lion itself was stronger than anything Nowe has fought .

Nowe was sent back flying when the royal used a firage attack on Nowe. Then the Keyblade Knight appear and when Nowe was sent flying the knight slammed him to the ground.

" aahhh how am I supposed to defeat the both of them" Said Nowe while in great pain.

Now you see how weak you really are, HAHA look at you you can barely stand up, and up plan on saving your friends pathetic. Your friends are as good as done, they believe you are going to save them, and now the kid wait what was his name oh Littlefoot is going to meet his ultimate demise HAHAHAHA" said The Keyblade Knight.

Then a spike you energy, and light surge through Nowe when he heard what the Keyblade Knight said.

" You, You, YOU!, I WILL NOT LET YOU STOP ME FROM SAVING MY FRIEND, SO GET OUT OF MY AWAY" screamed Nowe

Then a giant amount of energy flew out of Nowe, and then the four keyblade flew to him, and attached to his back.

" My name is Nowe Storm, son to Elise Storm, and the new protector of the worlds. I will end this fight here and now. Your now the only one who can use a Royal Call, and here is mine. I CALL YOU HERE MY ROYAL BEAST, NOW ENTER THE BATTLEFIELD, AND BRING LIGHT AND ORDER, I SUMMON YOU DRAGON SHINE LIGHT, AND HOPE.

Then a gigantic dragon came out of a portal, and landed next to Nowe. The dragon was white, and had a bright light surrounding it. It horns, claws, and sun shaped tail balde were golden.

" ARE YOU THE ONE WHO CALLED ME" said the Dragon.

" I'M THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU" Said Nowe.

" Well then you are just a child and you think you can control me" said the Dragon.

" I do not wish to control you I ask to your assistance to end this battle" said Nowe.

" Sorry boy, but you are not even worth of speaking to me, so why do you expect me o help you" said The Dragon.

" So this is the legendary Dragon of hope" said the Keyblade Knight.

" Who are you" said The dragon.

" My name is long forgotten but join me, this boy has no worth to you, but if you serve me I will show you victory in Battle" said The Keyblade Knight.

" You are much stronger then the boy so then I will test you both, now I'll both of your opponent, and when one of you show your worth then I will choose who will be my master" said The Dragon

" No I summoned him to help me, and now I have three opponent"Said Nowe.

Then the dragon flew into the air, and started to shoot energy blast from it's mouth, and the Keyblade Knight was focused on Nowe, not caring about the energy blast shot at him. Then he charged at Nowe with his beast next to him.

Nowe then just un summoned his ultima weapons, and summoned his original Keyblade.

" If I fight I want to fight with the keyblade that has never failed me" said Nowe

Nowe charged at both of them the lion, and the knight. He believe in his heart, and keyblade to lead the way to victory. He believe he will save his friends, and he believed that he will never be defeated until the day he can finally erase his regrets.

Nowe's hair was changing to the color white, and his eyes changed shape into a dragon like eyes. Energy surged through Nowe again, and now his trusted keyblade was changing form, and evolving.

" I don't need to have a royal call, go ahead join the Keyblade Knight and don't care because I something much stronger, I have my friends and my heart" said Nowe holding his new keyblade.

The Kingdom Key changed into Fusion Heart. The handle was shaped into red, and black dragon wings, and the blade itself changed into a skinny long blade, and the side had a magic seal shaped edge.

" I have forged this keyblade with my heart, and now you will see what i can really do" said Nowe charging at his foes.

Nowe jumped into the air and started slashing his new blade at his enemy and it when it was glow it shot energy waves attacks.

" I will not let you stand in my way anymore, it is time to unlock my real power that has been sealed away, but now I will SHOW YOU THE POWER THE LIGHT" screamed Nowe.

Then Nowe pointed his keyblade into the sky and this time small balls of light was coming out of the battlefield, and then Nowe said " This is the light of people who are connect to me. I have lost so much, but I also gained a lot too, this the light of my world, and the spirits that depend on me to save my world from the darkness" said Nowe.

" So you are from the world lost to the darkness, what was it called" said The Dragon.

" My World was Called Arthoria" said Nowe

" IMPOSSIBLE THERE ARE NO SURVIVORS LEFT BUT, NO IT CAN'T BE" said The Dragon.

" Now to show you the power of the LIGHT" said Nowe.

" So you are the last Arthurian, a child HAHAHA' Said The Keyblade Knight.

" The boy is stronger than I expected is he is the last Arthurian, then he is the last Dragon Half Breed" said The Dragon.

" NOW YOU ARE FINISH, WITH THIS WEAPON I USE MY STRONGEST POWER, THE POWER OF CELESTIAL LIGHT" said Nowe blasting a giant energy blast at his foes.

The battlefield was now bright, and empty, Nowe stood victorious, and with his new power in hand, he must master it and use it to save his friend. Nowe looked around, and saw only the Dragon he summoned on the ground with scars all over his body, and was unable to get up. Nowe walked up to him and held his Keyblade and looked at him with his bright blue eyes.

" Master please have mercy on me, but if it comes to that give me a swift end" said The Dragon bowing to him.

" Man this is one heck of a day, but I will not end you, even after everything I still don't want to end you, because I did summon so that means we are connected now. So for now on I want you to come along with me if you want" Said Nowe.

" Thank master, this is an honor, and i apologize for my action, but it looks like you are more worth than me, and I would gladly join you in your fight" said The dragon.

" Ok but in one condition, please don't call me that it makes me feel uncomfortable, so just call me Nowe" said Nowe while rubbing the Dragon's head.

" Ok then Nowe, then you can call me anytime, and you may call me Saber.

" Ok then Saber, it looks like you are a team now, but first let me heal you" said Nowe point his keyblade at Saber, and using Curaga to heal his wounds, and scars.

" Thank You Nowe" said Saber.

" Well Well, it looks like you passed the test" said The Keyblade Knight.

" Ok now who are you" demanding Nowe.

" Well you should know me now You made me a promise when you got to this world remember" said The Keyblade Knight.

" Wait a minute your Littlefoot's Mother, and why the heck would you make me fight you when you know your son's life is in danger" said Nowe Furiously.

" I'm sorry I made you do this, but I had to test you on your abilities as a Keyblade Wielder, but now I see that your Mother was right about you, she told me to test your powers" said Littlefoot's Mother.

" So this was just a dumb test from my Mother, Wait a minute my Mother?" said Nowe.

" Yes me and your mother were great friends, and were very close, and I summoned an illusion to fight you so I could see how you have grown, and to see if your mother was right about you. She said you are the chance for their world, and only you have to strength to push away the darkness" said Littlefoot's Mother.

" Why me, I'm so confused, but if this is what she wants then I will do it" said Nowe.

" Ok thank you, and please honor your mother's life, and finally end this war. Now here is your prize for defeating the knight" said Littlefoot's Mother handing Nowe a green crystal

" What is it" said Nowe

" Well this is known as one of the crystal of Light , and there is only 15 different type crystals, and you are wearing one right now" said Littlefoot's Mother.

" What my necklace" said Nowe.

" Yes your Crystal is known as Avalon, it give their wielder great strength, and power, and is only given to the one that are truly worthy" said Littlefoot's Mother.

" So what do i do with it" said Nowe

" Hold the Crystal next to your necklace" said Littlefoot's Mother.

Nowe then handled it next to his necklace, and then a bright light filled the area, and the crystal fused with his necklace,

" Whoa' Said Nowe.

" Well the crystals just merged, and the crystal that just merged with your necklace, is known as Terra, and it gives their wielder the power to handle different elements at once, and t boost magic powers" said Littlefoot's Mother.

" Ok now that we have wasted that much time, get me out of this place, so we can save the gang" said Nowe.

" Well ask your dragon to help you with that, and the place they are at is known as the Valley of the Longnecks" said Littlefoot's Mother.

" Get on I will fly you to any location you want" said Saber.

" Ok then so take me to the Valley of the Longneck" said Nowe.

" OK THEN" said Saber as flying away with Nowe on his back.

So this is the a new ally for Nowe, and with his own dragon he may have a chance to save Littlefoot, and the Others. And with new quest in hand he also had to find the rest of the Crystals of Light


	17. The Return

Chapter 16: The Return

Nowe, and Saber are flying to the valley of the Longneck to save Littlefoot and the others. Nowe is still in his human form, and is riding saber to the valley, and Nowe is enjoying every moment of flying through the air.

" THIS IS SO AMAZING!" screamed Nowe.

" What is up with you Master" said Saber

" I have never been flying before, and this is a rush of fresh air, and the amazing view it is amazing. Also I told you just to call me Nowe.

" I'm sorry it was a force of habit" said Saber.

" I get it, don't worry but I love flying in the air, because I have the wind in my hair, and it makes me feel like I'm home again.

" Oh I'm sorry about your home world boy, but things can't be changed no matter what, but I'm sorry to say this but you are the last Arthurian.

" Maybe I am, and maybe there is nothing left for me to return to" said Nowe.

" Look I didn't mean to put you down, but you needed to know, and look I know how you feel being the last of your kind" said Saber.

" Really how, unless" said Nowe

" Yes I'm the last of the Light Dragons, and like you my world was taken away by the darkness and I have nothing left to go to either" said Saber.

" I'm sorry but you do have somewhere left to go" said Nowe.

" Yeah really where then I have nothing left, no one need me anymore. I can just fade away anytime now" said Saber.

" Well this may not be much but, you can always stay with me, and too we both don't have anywhere to go but let just stay together then. Anyway thank you for helping me right now" said Nowe.

" Thank you for saying that and I accept the offer, and it"s better than being alone the rest of my life. Anyway it is my pleasure to assisting you on your quest to save your friends" said Saber.

" I will do anything to protect my friend, and you count as one of them now" said Nowe smiling.

" Thank you Nowe" said Saber.

" Saber hey look there's the valley I think , lets hurry' said Nowe.

"Ok then let go" said Saber rushing.

Nowe and Saber has landed near the valley to see that there is a barrier around the valley to keep anyone to get in. Now Nowe is staying in his human form to challenge Sharptooth to a battle and this is where he is going to make the last stand.

" Saber do me a favor I need you to go back to where you came from before I summoned you" said Nowe.

" But Nowe I will stay by your side and fight this battle too." said Saber.

" I get it don't worry, but I have to do by myself, and anyway I promise to summon you when I really need help ok" said Nowe.

" Okay then, Nowe please be careful then" said Saber.

" I promise I will" said Nowe.

" Okay then I trust you, so I will go back, now I'm off" said Saber before flying back into the patrol.

" Ok so how do I get in" said Nowe.

( Back to Littlefoot and The Other )

Everyone in the valley has lost all hope, and everyone is with their families, because no should die alone. Littlefoot is the most broken seeing his friend get erase off the face of the earth, and he is blaming himself.

" Littlefoot you need to calm down" said Grandma Longneck.

" How can I it's my fault Nowe is gone" cried Littlefoot.

" No it is not, anyway Nowe would not want you to be feeling like this" said Grandpa Longneck.

" Well how would you know he is gone" said Littlefoot.

" We know that because Nowe really cares about you, and doesn't want to see you sad" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Littlefoot I think it is best that you go run along, and play with your friend" said Grandma Longneck.

" I'm sorry but that has to wait "said Sharptooth appearing.

" Sharptooth what do you want" said Grandpa Longneck angrily.

" I'm sorry but it just so funny watching this child cry over such a dumb thing" said Sharptooth.

" Why you, Nowe was my friend, and you took him away" said Littlefoot angrily.

" Yeah but it was going to happen sooner than later because that boy was the only thing stopping me but now that he is gone I can proceed with my plans" said Sharptooth.

" and what is this plan of yours" said Grandpa Longneck.

" well lets see, first thing is to abliterate the Great Valley" said Sharptooth.

" WHAT!" said Littlefoot.

" But I while give now two hours because it more fun to see you all freak out to your doom" said Sharptooth.

" You promised us a week!" screamed Grandpa Longneck.

" Yeah I changed it, so you better tell everyone, and also goodbye" said Sharptooth disappearing into the darkness laughing.

" Then it looks like it over now, no one can stop him now" said Grandma Longneck with one tear falling to the ground.

( Back to Nowe Story )

Nowe is thinking about a way to get past the barrier, but most of the ideas so far has backfired.

" There has to be a easier way to get in without being attacked"said Nowe.

Then Nowe turned and saw a older Longneck, and a younger one being attack by a group of heartless. The first thing Nowe did was summoned his keyblade, and charged at the heartless. The Nowe then jumped right between the Longneck, and the Heartless

" Hey let me handle this, just back up"said Nowe.

" Wait how are you talking you are a sharptooth?"said The Younger Longneck.

" What do you mean, wait never mind first things I need to take care of the heartless" said Nowe

Nowe used his kingdom key, and swung his blade at the armor heartless, and then used rising sun, and slash through their attacks, and defenses. Then Nowe was in the air then started to casted fire then the fireball spinned around Nowe, but this time then swung his keyblade, and the fireballs around him was sent flying at the heartless ending the battle.

" Wait so what was that about sharptooths being able to talk, also I'm half sharptooth, and the other half is leaf eater but more on the leaf eater side tho" said Nowe.

" Whoa that was so cool how did you do that"said The Young Longneck.

" Ok stop it, he just saved us we don't want to cause him more trouble"said The female Longneck.

" Ok then mom"said The Young Longneck.

" Well my name is Nowe what's yours"said Nowe.

" Nowe?that is a funny name, well my name is Leo, and this is my mom"said Leo.

" Well it nice to Leo, and Leo's Mom"said Nowe.

" So what are you doing out here alone"said Leo's Mom.

" Well I'm trying to get into this valley, and save some friends"said Nowe.

"Our herd was attacked by these Monsters, and then we got separated, and right now we don't know where they went after"said Leo's Mom.

" Well it was a good thing I was here, but you should be careful"said Nowe.

" But thank you for helping us, and it is not everyday we meet a half breed that saved us" said Leo's Mom.

" Well it looks like that was the last of the monsters that attacked you, but you should go, and look for them, but before you go maybe you can help me with something first"said Nowe.

" What is it?"said Leo's Mom

" See that valley, I need you to gave me a leg up or really tail up on top of the valley so I can get in I have a crazy idea"said Nowe.

" Are you sure because this seems dangerous" said Leo's Mom.

" That's nothing you should see what do for a living because this is just like nearly one of the least dangerous thing I have done "said Nowe.

"Ok then" Leo's mom taking stance, and started to swing her tail at Nowe while, he ran and jumped on the swung.

Nowe was sent flying into the air with the help of his aeros spell, and was now directly on top of the valley. Nowe can see a group of dinosaurs grouped up , and then Nowe notice Sharptooth was standing there about to attack them.

" SHARPTOOTH!" Screamed Nowe with a light energy surrounding him.

( Back to Littlefoot and the other, 10 mins earlier)

Littlefoot, and his grandparents gathered everyone, and brought them to the center of the valley, and told them the news. Everyone in the valley started to panic, and to make matters worse Sharptooth showed up to give an announcement.

" Hello again, but I here to set something straight it looks like without your precious domehead it looks like you all have lost hope. But unfortunate for you I have to kill every single one of you because you have no purpose to me so it looks like this is THE END!"said Sharptooth.

" But you promised us a week" said a random dinosaur.

" Well i have changed my mind so you better fled for your life now"said Sharptooth before getting into a battle stance.

" SHARPTOOTH!"said Mysterious Voice.

Then a giant light flash blasted through the barrier, and landed in the middle between the littlefoot and the other, and Sharptooth.

" Who are you"said Sharptooth.

" Well let see, someone you used to know but I here to settle things once and for all" said Nowe.

" OK THEN IF YOU WANT TO DIE TO BAD THEN LETS GO"said Sharptooth.

" Ok then let go"said Nowe.

" Who is that, and what is that thing on his head. Is he really going to challenge Sharptooth to a fight he is so small, and young"said Tria.

" Well who ever he is, he is going to die" said Topsy.

" Wait a min I know you, You were that kid from before the keyblade wielder" said Sharptooth.

" WHAT!" said the people of the valley in Unison.

All Nowe did was glare at sharptooth ready for him to attack so he could make the first move, and when he does Nowe would strike.

" Hey Sharptooth let's make a deal we fight tomorrow outside of this valley to see who really is the strongest in this world. This will be a battle to the death only one of us will make it out of the battlefield is it a deal" said Nowe.

" Very well then you have one day to prepare then I will finally have a worthy opponent to battle with but just remember the fate of these leaf eaters here depend on you so no pressure, but for now boy goodbye"said Sharptooth before disappearing.

Littlefoot walked you the mysterious stranger that flew from the sky and said " Are you him".

" What do you mean Littlefoot"said Nowe.

" You know my name that means you are"said Littlefoot with tears falling down his face.

" I really can't fool you can I, but you do know I'm half sharptooth and leaf eater right"said Nowe laughing.

" No No Nowe"said Littlefoot with tear falling down his cheek fast and before tackling Nowe to the ground hugging Nowe with his neck..

" Hey that hurt, but I'm sorry to keep you waiting this long"said Nowe hugging Littlefoot back.

" What happened to you after that fight, and why do you look so different"said Littlefoot.

" Well after the fight I was lost, and I had to fight one battle to finally unlock something in my heart, oh and Littlefoot this is who I really am inside I'm a half breed"said Nowe.

" Your a half breed but that mean that the domehead version of you was never real"said Littlefoot.

" Well it was because it was just another me, but i was still me, you get it"said Nowe.

" Well I think getting to know the other you was fun now I guess I have to get used to the real you right" said Littlefoot.

"Well not exactly but in a way the person you knew before is still me but I just look different thats all"said Nowe.

" Ok then, oh sorry I should get off you now shouldn't I "said LIttlefoot.

" Yeah that would be nice"said Nowe.

" NOWE!" scream the rest of the gang tackling Nowe to the ground again.

" Oh come on I just got tackled by Littlefoot now you guys"said Nowe.

" Well what do you expect we thought you were dead, and we are happy you are here with us even if you are a half breed" said Chomper.

" I'm happy to see all of you guys to but you guys are starting to crush me"said Nowe.

" Oh sorry Nowe" said Ruby.

" Finally I can finally feel my legs again"said Nowe.

" It good to see you again little one"said Grandpa Longneck.

" It good to see you to Grandpa Longneck" said Nowe.

" We thought you were dead"said Topsy

" Topsy stop being rude he just challenge sharptooth for our live be a little nicer next time" said Tria.

" Maybe I should be, sorry kid"said Topsy.

" Ok since that settle, I remember I made you a promise Littlefoot" said Nowe.

" Yes you did Nowe so now can we play" said Littlefoot.

" Hold on, you have a fight with sharptooth tomorrow don't you think you need to prepare, or practice our lives are on the line" Said Topsy.

" I believe that our young friend here is much stronger than before because just by looking at him, sharptooth had a hard time dealing with a domehead, now he has to deal with a half breed" said Grandpa Longneck.

" What are you getting at Longneck" said Topsy

" That Nowe has grown, and by the looks of it, Nowe was able to defeat his army, and none of us had fate that he would save us, now here he is again fight for our lives" said Grandpa Longneck.

" Look he defeated an army so what, he is still a child, do you really believe a child can beat sharptooth" said Topsy.

" I do" said Littlefoot.

" Really Littlefoot, Nowe barely made it out of the last fight do think he can defeat the greatest threat to every dinosaur" said Topsy.

" I still do, because Nowe has never let me down before, and no matter how bad the situation is Nowe has gotten out of it safe and sound. So if anyone had a chance against Sharptooth it would be Nowe" said Littlefoot.

" Thanks Littlefoot I promise not to let any of you down tomorrow" said Nowe.

" Ok you kids run off while us adult talk about tomorrow" said Grandma Longneck.

" Grandma can Nowe come play with us please" said Littlefoot.

" Well I don't see why not"said Grandma Longneck.

" Yay thank you grandma, come on Nowe lets go"said Littlefoot before running off.

" Hey hold Littlefoot can you wait up" said Nowe.

" Yeah you can at least wait up for us"said Chomper.

Nowe, Littlefoot, and the Other ran off to some place in the valley to go play, and the adult are talking about the fight that is going to happen tomorrow.

" I feel bad for that poor child putting all our fates on him"said Grandma Longneck.

" I know but we have no other choice if he doesn't fight we will all die" said Ducky's mother.

" Well that has to be another way there is no way that child is going to face that monster" said Grandma Longneck.

" If he doesn't what about Littlefoot, and our kids, that boy just showed up in the valley we don't even know one thing about him. Anyway the boy has no parent, and no family"said Topsy.

" TOPSY HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT HE IS JUST A POOR CHILD THAT IS LEFT ALONE, AND NOW I'M START TO AGREE WITH GRANDMA LONGNECK HE JUST A KID" Scream Tria.

" I'm sorry but this is the only way we have to, and now what happens tomorrow will determine our fate" said Grandpa Longneck.

( Back to Nowe and the Others )

" Hey Littlefoot pass the ball over here" said Nowe.

" Ok Nowe heads up" said Littlefoot before swung the rock shaped ball to Nowe.

Nowe kicked the balled and it spinned into Nowes hand, and then he said " You guys want to do something else".

"Well we can talk about tomorrow" Said Cera.

" Yeah why not we want to hear what you are going to do tomorrow" said Chomper.

" Well there is not much but I'm going to give sharptooth everything I got"said Nowe.

" Well aren't you afraid" said Chomper.

" What do I have to be afraid of"said Nowe.

" What he could do to you"said Littlefoot.

" what do you mean Littlefoot"said Nowe.

" He is the strongest known dinosaur that walks the planet, and you aren't a little afraid, and anyone who ever challenged him were kill"said Littlefoot.

" Well who said I'm not afraid of tomorrow"said Nowe.

" Really you act all calm, and relax" said Cera.

" Well I have to be calm or it may cause a panic in the valley"said Nowe.

" So Nowe you're afraid of the fight tomorrow, if you are how are you going to fight"said Chomper.

" Well Chomper I maybe afraid but I will fight with everything I got because there are much stronger things than fear"said Nowe.

" Then what is that "said Chomper.

" Hope, anyway I have heart to guide the way, and two fight doesn't scare me, just what might happen if I don't"said Nowe.

" What do you mean"said Ruby.

" If I don't fight people will get hurt, and I can't stand aside and watch someone get hurt"said Nowe.

In the distance, Grandma Longneck was running to find the kids, and when she did she said " Kids we need to go, there is another meeting in the center of the valley"said Grandma Longneck.

" Ok then let go guys"said Nowe before running off with everyone behind him.

Nowe, and the gang ran to the center of the valley to determine what is going to happen tomorrow at the meeting with all the adults, and their kids.

" Oh there you are, Nowe we need to discuss what is going to happen tomorrow"said Grandpa Longneck.

" What is there to discuss, I fight Sharptooth, and try to win" said Nowe.

" Well there is more to it than that" said Grandpa Longneck.

" Like what"said Nowe.

" Well you see some of us are thinking that maybe you shouldn't be the one fighting tomorrow"said Grandma Longneck.

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Screamed Nowe.

" Calm down Nowe, just that maybe that someone else should fight because someone older would have a higher chance of winning"said Grandma Longneck.

" But that don't make any sense and two this is my fight I challenged him to this fight and I don't think he would be happy to see anyone else on outside of this valley. But enough of that what is the real reason for me not fighting"said Nowe.

" What do you mean Nowe"said Grandpa Longneck.

" Well lets see before you were so supportive about me fighting but now you guys don't want me to fight what give" Said Nowe.

" We can't get anything past you can we"said Grandma Longneck.

" Nowe the reason we can't allow you to fight because you are still too young to fight this battle, and this is not your fight you are not from this world are you"said Grandpa Longneck.

" Your right I'm not from this world but you're wrong this is my fight too"said Nowe.

" How is this your fight your not even from this world and you're just a child" said Topsy

" Yeah and so what if I'm just younger than you, I DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY I'M GOING TO FIGHT THAT BATTLE BECAUSE I LET THE DARKNESS TAKE SOMETHING AWAY FROM ME AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN" Screamed Nowe.

" Nowe what are you talking about"said Grandma Longneck.

" You don't understand I need to be the one to fight sharptooth tomorrow"said Nowe.

" Why then, why do you have to fight tomorrow, you could die and YOU DON'T EVEN CARE" Said Tria.

" Because my home was wiped out"said Nowe.

" What do you mean" said Grandma Longneck with concern.

" My world was pulled into the darkness, my people, my family, my mother"said Nowe on his knee with tears starting to form in his eyes.

" What"said Grandma Longneck with her eyes filled with guilt.

" Creature like sharptooth attacked my home, and took everything away from me, and right now I feel like if I don't fight tomorrow then something bad might happen. If something like that happen again to this world then I will like it all my fault"said Nowe.

" Nowe you were young what could have you done"said Tria

" Well now that why I want to fight tomorrow because it's a way for me to finally feel strong, and not afraid"said Nowe.

" So it looks like your mind is made up there is no way of stopping you is there"said Grandma longneck.

" Nope"said Nowe.

" Then we need to have confident that you will win because you haven't failed any of us yet so tomorrow we all will be ruding for you"said Grandpa standing close to Grandma Longneck.

" Thank you I promise not to disappoint you guys tomorrow"said Nowe.

" You better because I'm not dying because you get killed tomorrow"said Topsy.

" "Screamed all the adult in unison.

" Ok then other then that I'm going to call it a day because I starting to get tired"said Nowe yawning.

" What the night circle it barely up"said Littlefoot.

" Well I need to rest for the fight tomorrow, and two you have no clue what kind of day I had today"said Nowe.

" Ok then Nowe then get a good night sleep then oh yeah go over there that is where me, grandpa, and littlefoot have been sleeping"said grandma Longneck.

" Ok then good night guy I will see you in the morning"said Nowe.


	18. Nowe's Last Stand

Chapter 17: Nowe's Last Stand

It was the next morning as Nowe was the first to wake but as he woke up he finds Littlefoot sleep right next to him, and even tho Nowe was a little nervous of his fight against Sharptooth later today. Just seeing how safe, and how fast asleep he is just made his day. He had his motivation to beat Sharptooth, and that was to keep Littlefoot and the other safe from harms way. They are important to him now, and now they are all in his heart. Nowe was ready to face Sharptooth even if it costed him his life, it was still worth it. So Nowe started walking to the battlefield outside of the valley sitting on a rock eating an apple waiting for Sharptooth to arrive and so the Battle of Fates can begin.

" Man I woke up way too early, no one is even up yet. I wonder when this fight is going to begin" said Nowe yawning.

" Well young one why don't we fight now then"said Sharptooth appearing from a dark void in the ground.

As Sharptooth was coming out of the void Nowe jumped back and summoned his keyblade and said " What the heck why not it better than waiting the whole day for you".

" Ok then LETS BEGIN!"screamed Sharptooth pointing his head up and roaring to the skies.

As Sharptooth was roaring the sky was turning dark, and purple. It was starting to get windy, as a giant blue heart appeared out of the sky, pulling and spinning the clouds near it.

" Ok then, this is not going to get any easier"said Nowe as he charged at Sharptooth to land the first blow.

" HAHAHA KINGDOM HEARTS LEND ME MORE POWER TO DEFEAT THIS BRAT ONCE AND FOR ALL" said Sharptooth.

Sharptooth started to grow into a big fearsome beast that was 2x times bigger than his original size. As Sharptooth was getting filled with the power of darkness, he was laughing so loudly it woke up the entire valley.

( Back to Littlefoot and the Other )

As everyone in the valley hearing the loud roar, and seeing a larger version of sharptooth, and started to freak out. As Littlefoot started to wake up he was looking for Nowe, but he was no where to be seen. And as he looked up and saw Sharptooth growing bigger he said " Nowe please don't tell me you went to fight him".

With Sharptooth finally reach his ultimate form, the valley went into a complete panic. As the everyone running to the center of the valley to find answers. But as everyone is in complete panic Littlefoot could only stand still watching his childhood monster growing bigger like from the dreams he had after the night with Nowe and him made the promise. As he watch him grow stronger the only thing that past his mind was Nowe, and his Mother. But then a light popped up and then Littlefoot was unconscious on the ground in some random place.

As Littlefoot woke up he see as bright light and then the light changed form and as the light started to fade he saw his mother standing right in front of him the Littlefoot screamed" MOTHER!" as he was running to her.

" Littlefoot I know you miss me but this is not the time Nowe is in danger"said Littlefoot' Mother.

" I know he is fighting Sharptooth but we aren't allowed to interfere with the fight between them" said Littlefoot.

" Look Littlefoot, Nowe has a special power locked deep inside of him, I need you help awaken it in him"said Littlefoot's Mother.

" But how do I do that, Mother I have no real power all I can do is watch and hope"said Littlefoot.

" Littlefoot you are more than that and Nowe sees it too and now it is time for you to help him, let your pure heart touch his"said Littlefoot's Mother.

"My heart how do I do that Mother"said Littlefoot.

" Littlefoot you will understand when the moment is just right but for now I have to go"said Littlefoot's mother.

" WAIT MOTHER PLEASE DON'T LET ME AGAIN" Cried Littlefoot.

" I will never let you Littlefoot, I will always be in your heart"said Littlefoot Mother as the place they were in started to grow brighter as Littlefoot finds himself sleeping on the ground as his grandparents try to wake him up.

" Huh where am I?"said Littlefoot as he started to wake up.

" Littlefoot you are finally up we were getting worried" said Grandma Longneck.

" What going on Grandma" said Littlefoot.

" Sharptooth and Nowe are fight and now we are going to watch the fight with everyone else come on Littlefoot"said Grandpa Longneck.

" Oh, well let go"said Littlefoot.

( Back to the battle )

As sharptooth grows bigger and the area was filling with complete darkness even heartless started to pop out of the ground starting to attack Nowe.

" Sharptooth this is not a fair fight"said Nowe.

" Who said this was going to to be a fair fight"said Sharptooth.

" Fine whatever then"said Nowe as he struck down any heartless that came up to him.

As Nowe fought off the heartless, Nowe was running straight to way he see the people of the great valley stand in the crossfire of the battle. Nowe jumped into the and thought of trying his new combination. He summoned Oathkeeper, and Oblivion, and casted a double magnaga sucking all the heartless into a gigantic ball in the air. As Nowe landed on the ground and threw both of his keyblades at the heartless with the keyblade spinning with a shocking energy that is turning into a sawmill blade and when it made contact with a whole sonic wave of energy filled the sky.

Then he summoned his kingdom key in his hand and ran to the crowd pasting sharptooth still trying to gain more power. The thought of striking Sharptooth when he is still vulnerable, but he had to make sure his friends are safe first.

As Nowe ran and saw Littlefoot and the other and when he got close he screamed " ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS, WHY ARE YOU ALL OUT HERE IT DANGEROUS, TO MAKE IT WORSE YOU BROUGHT THE KIDS TOO!".

" Calm down Nowe we all know the danger but either way if you fail we all want to see the fight, because we believe in you so now we are here to give you are here to support you with all of our hearts"said Littlefoot.

" Please you need to go back into the valley if anything happens to any of you I will never forgive myself" said Nowe.

" Nowe I'm not going anywhere because We will stay by your side like you have for us. You have gave us hope when we was down, and now it is our to give you our heart so now fight with all of us" said Grandma Longneck.

" Ok then I'm off but before that REFLECTGA. This spell I just casted should keep you safe for the time being but just be careful ok"said Nowe before running back on the battlefield with sharptooth done charging and with his heart filled with complete darkness, and lost all of his soul.

Sharptooth charged at Nowe, but Nowe was able to dodge it until Sharptooth spinned his body creating a giant vortex of darkness picking up Nowe and slamming him into a mountain that started to collapse on contact. As Nowe stood the area was getting fill with so much darkness, it started to make Nowe's movements slower. But that didn't stop him not even a little bit.

Nowe summoned his oathkeeper, and oblivion when he changed into final form as his body as a stronger bright light surrounding Nowe. Then he charged at Sharptooth when Sharptooth started to shoot shards of darkness in every direction near Nowe, and with his keyblade he use them to deflect it sending back another sharp but changing it's color to white. Nowe is flying in the air trying to deflect as many shards of darkness as fast as he can, and he is deflecting so fast he is like teleporting one place to another in super speed. Eventually the shards did started to die down but the battle has just began.

Nowe and sharptooth were neck and neck but with Kingdom Hearts still in the sky powering Sharptooth, and Nowe was starting to lose energy fast the battle was not going to last unless Nowe can access a power greater than Final form. Nowe Used both of his keyblade and tried to deal as much damage as he could. But Nowe was forced to changed into Wisdom Form as he slide around shooting Sharptooth with his energy bolt shots but they were ineffective. But then started to cast high level spell like fission firaga, Triple Blizzaga, and Thundaga Shot but all of those attack with ineffective. Nowe has used so much energy and Sharptooth has so much.

" So boy how does it feel to fail everyone"said Sharptooth.

" Sharptooth Shut up I'm not done yet I will not give up until I know my friend are safe"said Nowe out of breath.

OK THEN I'M DONE TOYING WITH YOU, NOW IT TIME FOR YOU TO FEEL THE FULL POWER OF DARKNESS!" Screamed Sharptooth.

Sharptooth opened his mouth whole as a dark spark started to appear, and then he shot a gigantic Darkness Laser at Nowe. Nowe Casted Barrier, and was trying to hold the attack as long as he could but Nowe was starting to grow more and more tried. Nowe was using more energy and still nothing was strong enough to lay even a dense on Sharptooth. As his barrier started to give out Nowe was struck with the Laser sending Nowe through 2 different mountains. As Nowe was getting shot with the laser long enough to nearly kill him, but Sharptooth wanted to toy with the young keyblade wielder before killing him once and for all. A dark tractor beam pulled Nowe and dropped on the ground next to him, and said " Boy you are pathetic, and now you get to watch as I kill every last dinosaur from the Great Valley" Sharptooth.

Nowe was still on the ground on moving one bit then Sharptooth said " Oh come on I thought you had more strength than this boy"said Sharptooth then he started to kick Nowe and laugh during the entire time he was torturing Nowe.

Nowe was sleeping but he was not dead from the attack but his heart was not inside his body anymore because it was too damage from the fight. His heart was floating in Kingdom Hearts. His Heart then was touched and was repaired. Nowe's body vanish from the battlefield and was joined with his heart in Kingdom Hearts. As they were joined back together and as Nowe's body was completely heal. Nowe started to open his eyes. He see pure light in Kingdom Hearts, and the person standing next to him was his Littlefoot's Mother.

" What am I doing here I was on the Battlefield and"said Nowe remember what happened.

" Nowe it ok just calm down first so we can talk"said Littlefoot Mother.

" How do I calm down I was so confident and I was beat by Sharptooth and now Littlefoot and the others are going to pay the price for me failing"said Nowe falling on his knee and tears started to fall on the ground.

" Nowe did not fail, no one should of place this must fate, and hope on you, because it is too much for a kid like you"said Littlefoot Mother.

" Really I did just failed them, and I"said Nowe before getting interrupted.

" Nowe that is enough it time for you to get up and go out there and fight again, because you made me a promise to protect the people of this world, and I know I'm asking too much of you, but you're the only one who can beat him"said Littlefoot's Mother with full confidences in Nowe.

" Why do you have so much confidence that I would beat him"said Nowe.

" Because you are an Arthurian, and you are too important to Littlefoot, because it looks like you and him are now connected, and now you have learned so much from being here. You have learned about the power of friendship, and the power of your heart. You have touched so many heart when you got to the valley. Now learned that even in a fight you are not alone now use your true power locked in your heart. You have to master this power that you have learned" said Littlefoot's Mother.

" Thank you for say that but what power do I have to master?"said Nowe.

" The power of the Celestial Dragon"said Littlefoot Mother.

" Celestial Dragon?"said Nowe.

" It is a power that no one is able to use but you can because of your connection with your ancestors they were the ones they can control this power and now it time to let this power fly"said Littlefoot' mother.

" So how do I use it"said Nowe.

" You will know just look deep inside yourself and release it" said Littlefoot's Mother.

" Ok then let me go and I promise to protect everyone"said Nowe.

" Ok then this is goodbye for now, and I'm sorry for putting this burden on you"said Littlefoot Mother before sending Nowe back to the Battlefield.

As Nowe teleported back on the battlefield seeing Sharptooth still in big, but this time facing the valley residents. As he sees Littlefoot standing in front of Sharptooth with eyes closed as Sharptooth started to aim his dark shard attack.

Nowe then started to feel helpless as his power started to grow from his heart. As the memory of him losing his mother, and home filled his mind. Then one single tear fell down his cheek and then Nowe said " I let my home disappear but I'm not letting anyone else I care about get taken away again" as he Nowe's heart unlocked for the first time. Nowe's hair turned pure white with blue and white aura. His necklace around his neck glew with a bright light that filled the sky. Then Nowe jumped into the air and a barrier surrounded him as his clothes changed now to a black and white jacket and shorts identical of sora's final form jacket but dragon with wings open symbol on the back of the jacket. Then his fingerless gloves changed and the it had a dragon on it. In sky stood Nowe with Sharptooth and the other staring at him. Then Nowe then swung his arm out summoning a new keyblade. A keyblade had two dragon wing that was red pointing opposite way like the way to dawn. And the blade was a real blade that was long and perfectly balanced but thick like the sleeping lion with a star from oathkeeper on it's side. In Nowe's hand was the Dragon's Last light.

Nowe land on the ground close by Sharptooth and said " Sharptooth this is where it ends once and for all because I will not let you hurt my friends" as Nowe swung his keyblade and a sonicwave flew out of it sending sharptooth flying across the battlefield.

So the battle began again but Nowe has a new power, and the power of his friends backing him up.

Nowe ran straight to Sharptooth and started to used Prism Rain and blasted him with multiple rainbow orb attacks. Sharptooth was again sent flying into the air but recovered easily.

" So it looked like you survived that attack, now you going to use your full power"said Sharptooth before blasting Nowe with more dark energy blast attack. But with Nowe's new keyblade in hand increases his magical abilities, he casted reflectga and the barrier was bigger, but when the blast hit the barrier and was deflected right back to sharptooth 2x stronger. Nowe's power grows stronger by the moment. Nowe then launched himself to sharptooth and as Sharptooth got up and as well charged at Nowe with his own attack.

The battle raged on as energy light and darkness filled the skies, and Nowe and Sharptooth are neck to neck but Nowe has the upper hand and with his keyblade Dragon's Last Light changed color and change into yellow version, and Nowe's attack were faster than before and started flying through the sky with lightning. Now Nowe is using lightning type attack and slamming Sharptooth with everything he got. Sharptooth is having a hard time keeping up with Nowe, and in his eyes was something he has not felt for a long time, Fear. Fear of finally being defeated in the rush of battle, and his foe is just a mere child.

Sharptooth could not waste this chance and again he was try to end the battle with one last surge of energy. Sharptooth called for Kingdom Heart, and started to absorb the darkness from it and was growing stronger and then said " This is where this end once for all, and now you get to feel the true darkness power of Kingdom Hearts"

" Sharptooth you are wrong Kingdom Hearts isn't a toy for the darkness it is the place of light, and your right this is where this ends once and for because I have all of my friends at my side, and I will show you what I can do" Said Nowe.

Nowe pointed his keyblade at the sky charging his final attack just like what Sharptooth is doing. But instead sharptooth is charging his attack through his mouth instead of a blade like Nowe is. The tension between the two great forces is growing. Then when their attack is down charging they blasted at each other and then the attack collided and Nowe was holding his ground with his attack.

The beams lit up the sky and with every increase of power to the blast brightens up the sky.

As Nowe hold his ground and getting pushed back, but he couldn't stop giving his blast more energy even if it cost him his life. Nowe looks back at all of the dinosaurs standing behind him with their life in his hand. Then as his eyes stop when he saw Littlefoot. Nowe looked right into his eyes, and all he could he was hope, but with fear. Nowe knew what he had to do. Nowe finally knows how it feels to be close to someone. It time to end the battle once and for all.

" Sharptooth this ends now, You stand alone, but I don't I have my friends, and everyone on this world has their fate in me, and THIS ENDS NOW" Scream Nowe.

A bright light came out and started to surround Nowe, and then a dragon seal appeared behind Nowe, and then his amulet, glew brighter and then Nowe said " SHARPTOOTH THIS IS THE POWER OF WHATS IN MY HEART, NOW THIS IS MY STRONGEST ATTACK, FUSION HEARTS!

Nowe's blast grew in size and Sharptooths attack could hold it so he was inside the blast and in the end the darkness in him was fading, and so was he. Sharptooth was never real he was just en embodiment of his dark heart.

The sky started to clear, with everything back to normal, and the sun was up. The dinosaurs of the valley started to cheer for the defeat of Sharptooth. But as everyone was cheer they all ran to Nowe to congratulate him on his victory. But what they saw was a young domehead laying on the ground sleeping. Littlefoot was the first to run up to him and try to wake him up.

As Nowe started to open his eyes and sees Littlefoot with a worried look on his face, and as Nowe started to get up LIttlefoot tackled him back on the ground as he nuzzled him.

And Nowe said " Littlefoot get off me, wait a min why am I a domehead again?"

" I don't know but I happy you are ok"said Littlefoot as he got off Nowe.

" Hey guys I know you guys want to congratulate me on the victory but can we do that after I rest because that was a battle hard battle to win.

" Nowe that was incredible, everyone owes you a big thanks for what you did"said Grandpa Longneck before Nowe started to act funny.

" Hey Nowe are you ok?"said Grandma Longneck.

" Yeah but I think I might.."said Nowe before pasting out on the ground.

" NOWE!" said Littlefoot.

" Littlefoot let him rest he fought a hard battle now it time for all of us to go back to the great valley" Said Grandpa Longneck.

(3 Days Later)

As everyone finally return to the Great Valley return back to now. But there was many people that was worried about the kid was about to defeat Sharptooth. Nowe slept in the same spot where Grandma and Grandpa Longneck put him. Nowe slept on the same tree he slept on the same night he and Littlefoot made their promise.

In the end Nowe finally woke up and of course everyone tackled Nowe happy to see him finally awake. They all celebrated the defeat of Sharptooth and to honor the new member of the Great Valley.

As they celebrated, Nowe was thinking very hard what was going to happen next. He loved being with everyone in the Great Valley, but he has a duty as a Keyblade Wielder. So should he stay with his friends or go on more adventures and fight more evil. He could always return.

Ok then sorry for the long wait on this story but now this is where the twist happens. So review and vote should Nowe stay with Littlefoot and his new friends or should he go adventuring on a different world. So please vote to find out what will happen. Also if you pick for Nowe to go to a different world then the next world he is going to his Warfang.


	19. Farewell to the Great Valley

As Nowe and the gang celebrate his victory, and the defeat of Sharptooth the deadliest sharpteeth that every rom the lands. Something has been bothering Nowe. Now that he has defeated the darkness and is going to seal the world so the darkness can't get back in. But Nowe is thinking if he should stay or should he go and see all the worlds. He knew that the world's needed him to help fight the darkness, but what about Littlefoot and the other, they need him too. So Nowe has to make his decision tonight because he had to tell the news to them tomorrow.

Nowe went back to the place he has been sleeping for the past few days. As Nowe was dazing more and more into slumber. Later that night Nowe was having a weird dream. He was traveling to a new world called Warfang. But he was standing in some library with tons of books, and a white or light blue dragon starting in front of him. Nowe was walking around in his dream. He walked to the book where the big dragon was standing. The book was about some dragon named Spyro. All that he knew was that he was a purple scaled dragon, with golden colored horns, and tail blade. Then suddenly Nowe was standing in some big city. He saw three big dragon that are green, blue, and yellow. They were talking but Nowe couldn't hear them. To everyone he was invisible. Nowe walked up to the dragons and heard them talk about some darkness that is coming and that was the last thing he heard before he got teleported to some field.

Nowe thought it was so relaxing standing in a meadow with tall grass with wind in his hair. As he was walk around in the meadow he saw the dragon from the book. He was laying on the with cuts and bruised all over him. Nowe ran up to him, and then heartless came out, but they were not any heartless Nowe has seen. They were like dragons big, and dark. they had the heartless emblem on their chest. They were about to talk the dragon and the looks on his eyes were just fear. It was what heartless were good at, they cause people to fear them. When they attacking and they lunge to Spyro. Nowe jumped in front of Spyro and summoned his keyblade. Then heartless jumped back. Nowe knew this was a dream but how could they see him. Then they disappeared. Nowe then looked back to the injured dragon. Nowe tried picking him up and what was weird was he was able to. Spyro looked at Nowe and was thought it was an ape. But why would an ape help him. Nowe realized that he could see him, and then wanted to see if he could hear him too.

" It going to be ok the heartless are gone" said Nowe.

" Who are you"said weakly from Spyro.

" My name is Nowe, don't move so much you're bleeding" said Nowe.

" Please go get…."said spyro before pasting out. As held spyro in his arm and tried to wake him up, but all of his attempts were useless. Then he thought if this dragon could see and hear him maybe he could use his powers on him too hopefully. Then Nowe used an advance healing spell to save him from sudden death. It was a fire spell and was design to heal anything but the problem is the person who is using the spell needs a huge amount of magic. Nowe casted the spell and fires of ring surrounded spyro and Nowe had to keep it steady or he could injure him more. The orange fire then turned white and the ring was slowly turning rainbow colors and then it Spyro was pure white for a moment, and then was back to his normal self all healed and now is sleeping. Then he put Spyro on his back and laid him near a tree before leaving. But that was where his dream ended.

Nowe was waking up and found Littlefoot and his friends trying to wake him up so they could play. Nowe got up and found out that maybe this is where he need to go next for his next adventure. But he remember he had to tell the other about what he was going to do.

" Hey Littlefoot do me a favor can you gang everyone in the valley for a meeting for me" Said Nowe.

" Really Nowe i never thought you would be the one to start a meeting" said Cera.

" Well i need to tell everyone something very important so do you guys thing you could do that for me" said Nowe.

" Of course Nowe you are our friend, and you did save everyone from Sharptooth"said Chomper.

" Please don't bring that up right now"said Nowe.

" Why everyone in the valley thinks you're a hero" Said Petrie.

" Well it just complicated ok so please round everyone up for me please"said Nowe.

Littlefoot and the other were running around trying to find everyone while Nowe stayed back and was thinking about what his dream could of meant. All Nowe knew about the world was it was called Warfang, and that it was a place inhabited by dragons and other creatures. Do Nowe had made his decision he had to go to this new world hoping to find out what is going on there. Also the main reason he was going to the world is because he wanted to check up on the purple dragon that was attacked by the heartless. All he knew about that dragon was that his name is spyro and for some reason he could hear and see him. Also that he could even touch him. But that is not possible because he was like in some dream world or something.

( One hour Later)

Littlefoot and his friends were able to round up everyone in the valley for the meeting that he wanted. But now Nowe had to tell the other but he didn't know how to so he was justing to wing it. So everyone met up in the center of the valley waiting for the new that Nowe was going to tell them.

" So Nowe what did you want to tell us?"said Grandma Longneck.

" Well you see guys it time"said Nowe.

" Kid you need to be more specific" said .

" I have to leave the Great Valley"said Nowe.

" WHAT!" said everyone in Unison.

" Nowe what do you mean you're leaving the valley?"said Chomper.

" I have a duty and it doesn't mean I'm not coming"said Nowe.

" But where will you go"said Grandma Longneck.

" I'll just be going around fight whatever that throws the balance of the world"said Nowe.

" What in god sake does that mean" said

" It mean I have to go and fight things worse than Sharptooth"said Nowe.

" Why does it have to be you that had to do it"said Tria.

" If I don't no one else will if I don't so many people could get hurt"said Nowe.

" Yeah but…...Said Grandma Longneck before get cut off by Littlefoot.

" He needs to go"said Littlefoot.

" Littlefoot"Said Nowe.

" Nowe trust me I don't want you to go but I know there is no way any of could stop you, then at least we can support you"said LIttlefoot with tear falling down his cheeks.

Nowe walked up to Littlefoot and hugged him hard, and then he said" Thank you Littlefoot, your the best".

At that moment everyone agree with LIttlefoot and the gang got together and we had a group hug. At that moment I didn't feel so alone, and a first time in a long time a tear was shed. So for the rest of the day I focused on making my last day in the great valley worth it to Littlefoot and the other. So I did everything they wanted. We even went to a little adventure to the mysterious beyond. We played, we laughed, and then we were sad again.

So during the night time we all just sat together and told stories and even i told a few stories. Well I only wanted to tell only one story but everyone made me tell more so i did. I was happy seeing that I made my last day in the valley count. I see the gang smile, and laugh when i was telling my stories. Then the last story I told them was how my childhood was before it ended. I stopped when what i just about to tell them what happened to my world. But when I end they wanted to know more then anything. They would not let it go. But in the end I told them. I told them what was the fate of my home, and my mother. I didn't wan tot tell them because i knew how they would take it. They all had a sad look on their face after I told them. But I cheered them up when I told them that even that my home is gone i have another one right here. Then Littlefoot and his grandparents said they hope i come back, and that they are now part of their family after everything that happened. What they said really touched my heart. Then that is how we ended the night. Littlefoot laided right next to me. We both fell asleep.

This adventure was just to fight the darkness. But Nowe found something that was lost to him for a long time. He finally have a family. Littlefoot, the gang, his grandparents, the valley. They were family to him now. So this morning was the sad part. Everyone wished me good luck, and i hugged by so many people. Now I look at Littlefoot and this one was going to hurt the most. But it was not a goodbye it was a see you later. I don't like saying goodbye because it is like we r not going to see each other again but i knew that I will come back to the valley and we will both share our adventure we had.

So I left the valley, I was far enough from the valley. I changed back into my human form. I looked at how I have grown form this adventure. So with my new keyblade armor I summoned. With that I used my keyblade glider. It was similar to Aqua's but different color. So I left the world, and I left my new home.

( Side Story )

Everyone was devistated that Nowe left. Littlefoot was hurting the most. But Littlefoot didn't know he had a visitor that was coming to the valley to see him. A group of Longneck was coming to the valley. It was his Father's herd. Bron and Shorty was goin gto surprise Littlefoot. But when they did find him. It was weird. Littlefoot was with his grandparents, and his friends being sad and to cheer Littlefoot up.

" Hello Littlefoot"said Bron. Everyone looked and saw Littlefoot's father with Shorty.

" Dad what are you doing here"said Littlefoot.

" What do you think I here to see you"said Bron.

LIttlefoot ran up to his dad and he was nearly crying. But in the end they spend the rest of the day together with Shorty. At night time Grandpa Longneck told Bron's entire herd what happened to them. Everyone has herd the rumor that Sharptooth was defeated. But Littlefoot was telling this story. He told the story of how a hero came to the Valley. Even tho he didn't look like one but he was. He was a hero with a pure heart, and a keyblade wielder. As Littlefoot told the story every one was shock and that how it started. Somepeople had doubts but they lost that doubt whne the whole valley told them it was just a few days ago. So what he did here made a impact on everything. He was a young Domehead or a half breed. It don't matter. Everyone Nowe was not just a hero, he was thier friend, and now a member of their family. But also Nowe was now in thier hearts now and forever.

As time moved on that story was heard by everyone and now everyone knows what a young 14 year old can do. A kid was a hero of them story. So now Nowe was the hero of the Mysterious Beyond.


End file.
